Camp Attack
by Reid9587
Summary: It was 3 years afher Phantom Planet, Danny thinks he had saved the day. He's happy living his seemingly perfect new life as the world's hero. Or so we think..until his english teacher Mr lancer plans a camping trip for the students in their final year of high school. But Danny knows Vlad's still out there, somewhere. having a feeling that he's planing something.
1. Chapter 1 - Flashback to the past

**Hey DP fans or not, :)**

 **This is my first DP fanfic, it's what i've being wanting to do. My friend gave me the motivation to do it XD**

 **so thanks to her.**

 **we will do chapter 2 soon. :) hope you like it.**

(Danny Phantom Fanfic by Reid9587 and WeatherKitten)

Camp Attack!

"Chapter 1 - Flashback to the past

DANNY!, over here!' shouted Sam from across the soccer field, Waving her arms side by side to get Danny's attention , the 18 year old Samantha Manson was Danny's loyal best friend, who had known him since Kindergarten. She had grown up alot since the disasteroid, 3 years ago, but still being a proud retro recycle vegetarian, with pale skin, violet eyes and raven black hair. It was now longer, reaching just past her shoulders.

"Yeah, Sam" Danny shouted back as he kicked the soccer ball back to his friend, well..technically his girlfriend. Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom the boy who saved the world 3 years ago from the disasteroid, thanks to the efforts of his friends and many ghosts by turning the world intangible, before the a giant Asteroid made out of Ectoranium, which stops ghosts from being able to use their powers to turn it intangible or destroy it with a ectoblast.

Danny changed quite a bit since then, still in his skinny build, only to see his muscles visible, if not for his usually drapped jeans. He wore his black shirt with a DP logo that sewed right on his chest, which it was a gift made kindly by his dad 'Jack Fenton' for he has a bit of a secret talent of his sewing , even though he's a bit goofy and still obsessed with ghosts.

'Speaking of ghosts' Danny remembered how Vlad learned this the hard way when he tried turning the asteroid intangible and being left in space by Jack after learning the truth about Vlad. No one knows what happened to him really, the world has almost forgotten about this mysterious half ghost. Most assume he's no longer alive. However, Danny knows better. He knows how clever and resourceful the man can be. If he hasn't gotten out of space and is hiding somewhere already, he is surely planning a way out. Danny's hasn't been able to stop thinking about Vlad. He can't be the only half ghost left in this universe, he expects it's just him and the half ghost girl named Danielle. Sure, it's the crazed up fruitloop, but it still feels in his gut telling him that Vlad is up to something and feels weird that he's not here anymore, taunting and mocking Danny for trying to stop him with his evil plans, always having to watch out for him.

The blue eyed boy sighed at the horrible thought. He knows his former enemy is planning something, but he has no idea what. Danny shook his head and woke up from his daydreaming, looking up at his girlfriend who must of noticed his troubled face, realizing the soccer ball was right beside him. He must of been too deep in thought to note that Sam kicked it back.

Danny picked the ball once again, as Sam approach him, "Are you alright Danny?" ' You look worried".

Danny merely nodded, rubbing his forehead. He could hear the rumble of clouds, signaling the approaching storm. A gathering of dark, gloomy clouds hung in the far corner of the sky. "We should head home Sam, I can see a storm heading in our way" ignoring Sam's concerned question.

Time Skip_

Danny forked at his spaghetti along with the meatballs, bringing it to his mouth.. Because of his ghost half, he needed more food than the average person. Since now his parents knew about his half ghost status, he didn't have to worry about asking 3 plates of food for each meal. Danny chuckled as he imagined his father looking wide eyed to see him eat so much, as usually it's his dad that has the biggest appetite . As Danny's mother would say; 'growing boys need to eat'

"So Danny, how was soccer practice with Sam?" his father inquired loudly.

The ghost boy shrugged "Yeah, same old same old" he replied. Danny just wished Mr lancer hadn't chosen that sport for the gym class. There was upcoming soccer competition which he had to participate in, which he wasn't really looking forward to. " I mean its..i-its not my favorite s-"

"We know you don't like it that much sweetie but you just have to do it for a couple more weeks" his mother cut in, rubbing his hand reassuringly.

" Changing the topic, how are you guys getting on at the Axion Labs anyway?" Danny asked. He was curious how they were getting on with their experiments, after all their hard work over the last few years was finally recognised. They were employed by Axion lab shortly after the success of saving the world from the disasteroid, with the help of Tucker's recommendation to make them part of the Axion Labs workforce.

He also thought maybe that they may come across signs of Vlad somewhere out in space, with all their advanced technology. Who knows? Maybe they could spot him out there with their telescopes or probes, if it was possible. He wasn't the expert, but he fancied himself pretty good at astronomy. It was his passion, and he planned to be a astronaut, going out and exploring the stars one day

"Well, things are going much more smoothly lately since our little incident a few weeks ago" His mother answered. His dad flinched at that, Danny knew he still felt bad about it. He had made a upgraded ecto converter that allows vehicles or weapons to be fueled by it, but it malfunctioned during testing and blew up, causing a bit of damage to the lab they were working in. This meant they were currently working in another lab while their other lab was being repaired. Luckily, they had backup equipment, but they had to start .

Jack sighed "Yes I'm just glad that Damon wasn't too upset with me " he spoke wearily, then suddenly beamed with a new thought.

"We've finally finalised plans for our new invention, Danny!" " Me and your mother can't wait to start working on it!"

"Really Dad, what is it?" asked Danny, interested in what his father was about to say.

"Well son, that-" as he pointed at him sternly "We can not tell you, I'm afraid, this one is top secret, since it's a secret, me and your mother promised to keep quiet about it". Jack smiled, then shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

30 minutes later

Danny, in his pajamas and sitting cross legged on his bed, with his text book out as well his homework that Mr Lancer had given him for english project, based on the shakespeare play Midsummer Night's Dream. He found it incredibly boring, since English didn't interest him at all. His favourite subjects were, Physics, Astronomy, and Chemistry as loved science, like his parents. He also liked art, since Sam got him to take it for one of his classes, and he realised how fun it was.

"Danny?"

Danny looked up from his work, to see his big sister 'Jazz', now 20 years old, still with her same hair style, but her taste in clothing had changed. She now wore a green, knee length skirt and white, long sleeved blouse. "Can i talk to you for a minute little brother?" she says. I sigh. Why does she keep calling me her little brother? I'm 18 now. Surely I'm no longer little. But I have a feeling I'll always be her little brother in her eyes.

Danny sighed and patted on his side, Jazz motioning for Danny to sit next to her. "Is Dash annoying you again ?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow, as if seeing her frustration, which was common after tutoring Dash. Tutoring him wasn't a easy task. "Yeah, i don't know what to do with him, he won't leave me alone and helping him with his maths homework is such a drag!" " It's like he's untutorable!" Jazz complained.

Danny chuckled feeling sorry for Jazz, Dash probably couldn't help since he had a crush on Jazz. He thought for awhile Paulina was going to be his girlfriend, but he since realised how shallow and uncaring the girl was.

He felt clueless for not noticing that Sam has had feelings for him for such long time. He was now certain he had found the perfect girl for him.

"Well i-i" began Danny. What do I say? It's a pity I'm not good at psychology like Jazz is. I racked my brain for a good answer. "Maybe be a bit more firm with him, setting him goals and expectations of what you expect of him, like a teacher does?" he suggested. " Then he might stay more focused on his work…"

"I did try that Danny, but he just.." Jazz pushed as she suddenly stops in mid sentence, "Maybe you should go bed, I'll talk with you more about it tomorrow, alright?" Jazz concludes.

Danny says " Alright, good night Jazz" . Jazz smiles and ruffles his hair. " JAZZ! " Danny grumbles. ' Good night little brother, sleep tight." She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Danny put down his homework on the bedside table not bothering to put in his bag or get out of bed." I've had enough of english for one night" he mutters, pulling the covers over him, before he reached over and clicked the button of his bedside lamp. Darkness enveloped his room instantly, casting ominous shadows on his bedroom wall. The moon shined brightly through his window, like a silver globe, putting his mind at ease. Danny yawned, nudging his head into his pillow, as he drifted off to sleep.

_ chapter 2 - coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2- I thought so

**Yay! next chapter! :D thanks again to Weatherkitten, she helped me a lot with this. :)**

 **Chapter 2 - I thought so**

Danny woke to the chirping of birds outside, and reached over to his dresser as he thought it was his alarm clock making the noise. "Shut up," Danny grumbled dozily. He grabbed his alarm clock, and threw it on the floor. Realising that did nothing to stop the annoying noise, he groaned and put his head under his pillow, realising that his alarm hadn't gone off. He sat up and rubbed his sensitive ears, cursing his super hearing. The young ghost boy rubbed on his temple, sighing, and looked towards the window. Rays of light gently streamed through the thin plastic of the blinds, a glimpse of the sunny day ahead.

The boy pulled the covers up as he slid off the bed, walking to his drawer and took out his blue skinny jeans and black and white top with a small DP logo on the right side of his chest. Danny remembered well where he got his top from, grinning at the thought of the sales man's chubby face gawking at him like some goldfish when he bought the shirt, as he was famous in Amity Park after the disasteroid incident. Danny suddenly jumped, startled by the sound of shouting coming from downstairs.

"Stop those fruits!" his mother shouted, hearing the banging down in the kitchen, "Not again!" he gulped, dashing out of his room, coming to a stop at the stairs. At the sight below, Danny's jaw dropped.

"Jack! The broom!" Madeline Fenton pointed to where Jack was holding the broom, near a few vases set neatly on the wall cabinet. Jack was chasing a bunch of ecto fruit monsters around the living room, trying to whack them with the broom.

"Mom what's going o- AAAAH!" Jazz screamed, dodging the green ecto fruit with a black stick. It had arms and legs, red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Danny climbed up onto the stairrail, jumped, and landed flat on his stomach, his arms out just in time to catch the ecto banana. He stood up quickly keeping hold of the wriggling fruit, but the ecto banana jumped free and shot weak ecto rays, aiming them at Danny's exposed stomach. He quickly absorbed the banana's ecto energy just as he about to be hit by the blast, leaving him unharmed. The banana shrieked when it realised what the kid must've done and turned away to run. "Oh no you don't get away that easily!" Danny shouted. " Ready to be a banana split?" He jumped again, flat on his stomach to grab the fruit, only to be hit in the face by his father's broom. "Daaaaad!" he yelped.

"Sorry son, just trying to get-" , chasing after a run away fruit. "- to get that orange" he finished.

Jack smacked the broom again and again while the rest of the Fenton family dodged here and there to get out of the way, but little fruits would escape when Maddie and Jazz tried to grab them. "That's it!, I'm gonna be late for school" Danny muttered. A white, pale, glowing ring flashed out of his chest, then the ring split into two, one going up, and the other down, transforming him into his ghostly alter ego, known as Danny Phantom. Danny shot an ecto- blast at one of the green fruits, leaving a green wisp of smoke where it once was. Danny glared at the rest of the fruits, using his palm, and shot a bigger ecto-blast causing the remaining ecto fruits to vanish. The Fentons cheered happily, relieved to get rid of the little monsters. Danny jokingly bowed as he transformed back to his human self. "Danny dear, maybe you should have this banana split with ice cream for dessert tonight" Maddie suggested, holding out the body of the ecto banana.

"Um..ew, can I just have the ice cream instead?" Danny grimaced.

 __1hour later__

"Seriously Danny, AGAIN?" as Danny's best friend Tucker laughed, "Dude your Dad needs to stop being so clumsy!"

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend. He had just told Sam and Tucker that his Dad dropped a jar of ectoplasm into a fruit bowl, creating the ecto fruit monsters.

He grabbed his chemistry book from his locker. "'See you later Tuck, we better go to class". He walked away with Sam, heading towards their first class, which was chemistry. Danny made his way to the front table of the lab room along with Sam.

Just a few minutes after the bell rang, the teacher 'Mr Smeedly' walked in. Mr Smeedly had taken the job as the new science teacher a few months ago He was always in a pleasant mood, and was very knowledgeable, challenging his students with complex questions and pop quizzes. "Morning kids" Mr Smeedly said cheerily as he walked over to his desk, dropping his big blue bag on the table, pulling out his laptop and the roll.

Grabbing a whiteboard marker that sat on the whiteboards ledge, he wrote the date 'November 15 2010" in the middle of the board, including his neat writing with the topic "Acids and bases" . Danny grinned, as he enjoyed the topic very much. " Now remember from Friday's lesson class, how acids release hydronium ions when they dissolve in water, and that bases release hydroxide ions when dissolved in water. However, a strong acid releases more hydronium ions than a weak acid as it dissociates completely in water. A weak acid only dissociates partially, which means it releases less hydronium ions than a strong acid. The same principle applies to strong and weak bases, but with hydroxide ions."

"Um Mr Smeedly, sir" Dash raised a hand, just as Mr Smeedly was about to continue "Yes Dash? "

"Uh..lf i'm right, aren't acids the colour of red in universal indicator and bases are blue, but also you said the other day, that bases are soapy, but then you said before that toothpaste is a base as well?"

"Dash we are talking about acids first, we'll talk more about bases later, now would you sit down please" Mr Smeedly stepped forward. "Alright who knows some examples of a strong acid?"

Danny raised his hand, knowing the answer straight away. Mr Smeedly beamed at the boy. He had grown to like the boy, as he was very hardworking and always paid attention in his class.

" Hydrochloric Acid, Sulfuric Acid, and Nitric acid?" Danny suggested. Mr Smeedy smile got bigger as he pointed to the boy and clapped. "Nice one Danny, that is correct, now who knows an example of a weak acid?"

"Is it propanoic acid?" Mike asked as he fixed his black round glasses that slightly slid down his nose. He was skinny with pale skin, a nerdy and shy kid.

"Correct Mike, before we begin the bases, I need to ask Danny something." Danny straightened up as he heard his name, paying attention to the young teacher, as he already knew what he was going to ask. "Danny are you sure you don't sense a ghost around?" The teacher asked, anxiously feeling that a ghost was about to attack their class any moment. Danny sighed knowing that his teacher had a bad ghostly past, which had made Mr Smeedly afraid of the dead, including Danny. It took the teacher sometime to get used to him until he saw Danny in a new light, and realised that Danny was more then that.

"Don't worry Mr Smeedly, if a ghost was here, my ghost sense would go off…" a blue wisp suddenly escaped his mouth. " Like that," Danny finished. " I'll be right back."

He transformed into his ghostly form, which blinded the students for a split second, then the ghost boy flew out of the classroom into the corridor. He looked around, and suddenly heard a voice behind him. " Danny Phantom? I've come to warn you." He turned, and saw a little ghost girl with black pigtails, wearing a rainbow dress with black sparkly tights. "Ah- hello, w-who are you exactly?" Danny asked, surprised by the ghosts bright choice of clothing. " I am Loud Colours," she replied politely. "Umm ok, what have you come to warn me about?"

"The other half ghost, Vlad Plasmius," Ruby said. "He is still alive and planning to come back to earth."

"Please tell me you're not joking!" Danny moaned. "That this is some sorta trick or…" he paused. "Who told you this? Tell me!" Danny demanded, shaking the ghost girl.

"Alright, alright it was Clockwork," Ruby replied irritably . "I'm his new messenger, see?" She pointed to her badge, which had the Clockwork's time medallion symbol on it.

"Crap," Danny muttered rubbing his forehead. "I thought I got rid of that annoying fruitloop for good."

"Apparently not, Phantom," she mumbled sadly. " Sorry for the bad news by the way. Here's a note from Vlad, Clockwork told me to give it to you." The note fluttered down into his hands, and he grabbed hold of it. Danny paused for a moment looking at the folded paper, he had one more question in his mind, and looked up to the ghost before him. "How exactly did Clockwork got hold of this paper?" Danny asked cautiously. The female ghost fidgeted the rims of her frilly dress. "It was Vlad's duplicate," she said as she slowly floated a few inches, giving danny a small wave as she turned invisible and intangible, flying through the ceiling of the school's hallway. Danny frowned at at the girls answer, but quickly went back to reality as he opened the folded paper. His eyes trained on the piece of paper with the faded words saying:

" _Get ready, little badger._ "

Chapter 3 - coming soon :D

please review and tell em what you think!.


	3. Chapter 3- Mystery unfolds

Chapter 3- Mystery unfolds

 **Authors Note:**

 **Oook this chapter is a bit longer this time, and also it's when the mystery bitey bits comes in hehe, don't worry, it'll be explained later on. so hope you enjoy it, oh and lastly my meet my friend.**

 **Reid9587: *shouts* "hey Weatherkitten your up"**

 **WeatherKitten: "Ok, here I go!" *thumbs up***

 **Hiya everyone! I'm Reid9587's co-writer, Weatherkitten. Nice to meet you all! :D Hope you are all enjoying the fanfic so far, it's the first fanfic I've ever written, so yeah. That said here's the 3rd chapter!**

 _Get ready little Badger_

 _Little Badger, there's a clue_

 _while my plan is to brew_

 _you're going to the west_

 _where the old cavemen feast_

 _thus in counting twenty one_

 _as time slowly comes for the fun_

 _don't catch a flu,_

 _so thus await the next clue_

 _~ Vlad_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the green swirling depths of the ghost zone...**_

"Vlad, do you think the ghost boy has got the note by now?" Skulker asked, while working on Vlad's newest invention.

" Probably. Wonder how he reacted to it," Vlad mused to himself, despite Skulker being there. "He's probably freaked out beyond belief," Vlad chuckled. "My poor little badger, he probably thought I was dead all this time."

"Yeah, but why did you warn him of your return?" Skulker frowned. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of surprising him later on?"

"Ah, but Skulker, you don't know how much fun it is playing with that little mind of his?" Vlad replied, a wicked grin forming on his face. "I want to see if he figures out the meaning behind my little poem."

Skulker shook his head. "Honestly, I just want that whelps pelt on my floor. I don't know why you're going to all this trouble for him."

"Ah, you'll see Skulker, you'll see."

 _-Meanwhile back at Casper High_

Danny and his two best friends sat on the school bench just on the front of the school's entrance.

As Tucker read Vlad's poem, he laughed and said "Dude I didn't know Vlad was a poet." Danny rolled his eyes at his friend's words.

"Tucker! This is serious," Danny replied, agitated. "Besides how on earth did he survive out in space that long? It's been 3 years now, the scientists couldn't see any sign of him, and they said he must be dead or -" he paused, not liking the new thought that just came, but he knew Sam would make him continue. Gulping, he sat up. "Or maybe he's full ghost now!"

Sam flinched at Danny's words. Sam was about to say something in reply, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of tyres screeching, as the Fenton RV turned into a parking lot. The door opened, and Danny's mother in her blue HAMZAT suit hopped out. "Sorry we're late, sweetie, your father and I had a last minute meeting with the scientists at Axion Labs, and the Guys in White"

Danny half heard his mother but shook his head at his dad's actions as Jack tried to undo the Ghost fishing rod, but ended up tangling himself.

The 3 teenagers hopped into the Fenton RV. Danny slouched into his seat, feeling wary and worried as he remembered the words of Vlad's letter.

"Buckle up Kids" Jack bellowed as he turned on the RV's engine. "Time to meet a friend of mine."

 _15 minutes later_

"Tell me again why we're here?" Sam asked deadpanned as she walked up to the front door of a large house, which was painted white and grey. It sat on a hill overlooking the small town of Amity Park. "We were all invited by my Dad's new friend , who works at the Axion labs, to a birthday dinner party." Danny stated. He wasn't so keen on the idea of eating dinner at a stranger's house, but it wasn't like his father gave him a choice.

Maddie clicked the ringer, a soft ding dong noise as she pressed it. The door was opened wide, revealing the man standing in the doorway. He looked to be in early 60s, and he had grey cropped hair joining a beard on his stubby chin. The man beamed, his cornflower blue eyes sparkling. "Ah! Jack! Come on in, I've being looking forward to meeting the children," he said, in a British accent. The five guests walked into the house. "This way." The man indicated towards the far end room at the left hand side of the hallway where Danny could hear the faint sound of people chatting. "Sorry i've not introduced myself, I'm Jack's friend Malcolm's brother and my name is Robert, but you can call me Robin," he said to Danny and his friends. Danny was about to say something, but Sam asked, "So is it your brothers birthday today?"

Robin laughed and nodded. "Everyone, follow me."

They followed Robin into the large living room area, which was full was full of people, most of them were chatting with one another. There were even kids that looked to be Danny's age. Danny looked around and stopped as he saw a man making way toward his father with large smile on his face. Jack pushed him and hugged the man warmly, he mouthed a Happy Birthday, patting the man on the back. Danny guessed this must be Malcolm. The man looked similar to Robin, except no grey beard, and he wore rounded glasses. Malcolm wore a grey woollen jersey and black pants. "You know my wife of course?" Malcolm nodded and he shook Maddie's hand. He turned to the three teenagers. "Ah! you must be Danny, the famous Ghost boy, right?" as he shook the Danny's hand rather roughly.

As Malcolm said that, a few of the people turned around. Danny felt his face heat up, and finally spoke. " Uh- yes I am, and thanks Malcolm, h-happy birthday," Danny forced a smile, but nearly choked when his dad slapped him on the back.

"Well you are welcome here young lad, who're your friends?" Malcolm asked, smiling as he pointed to the two behind Danny. Danny had forgotten that they were standing by him. "That's Sam and Tucker, they go to my school."

Malcolm nodded and shook their hands, Danny shook his head as he nudged his dad to ask where the bathroom was.. He needed somewhere to calm down. His dad showed him where the bathroom was, muttering a thanks as he was about to go in, a man popped out of the door, Danny felt his heart jump at that. "Woah sorry there kid, didn't see you," Danny put his hand over his chest to calm his frantic heart. "Eh, it's fine-um."

"Call me Thompson," the man said quickly, knowing what he was going to ask, and he grabbed Danny's hand to shake. Danny shook his head. ' _Why_ _is everyone wanting to shake my hand_?' he thought. The man looked skinny, he wore a black trench coat and black top hat with a red ring around it, which Danny might've seen before somewhere. His face was mostly hidden by the coats tall collar, but he could see pale skin, a bushy mustache, and big round glasses. Thomson gently pushed him aside and warned. "Watch your back kid," and walked off into the crowd.

 _Meanwhile, in Vlads lair in the ghost zone…_

"You know Skulker, it was lucky you found a way to get me out of the ghost zone," Vlad commented causally. "I would still be stuck there if you hadn't. After all, I wouldn't be welcome on Earth, for I know that everyone knows who I am," Vlad sighed. "I have to admit, that was a bad move on my part, revealing my ghost half to the world. I wouldn't have been in all this mess if I hadn't."

Vlad remembered the day of the disasteroid. He was with Jack in the spaceship, going to the disasteroid to turn it intangible so it would pass harmlessly through the earth. However, things didn't go as planned...

" _How could you hold the world hostage Vladdie?" Jack said, "After all the good fortune you've had in your life?"_

" _Good fortune?! You infect me with ghost DNA, steal the love of my life, and you call that good fortune?!" Vlad shouted._

" _I infected you? You mean.." . Jack couldn't continue._

" _Yes fool, it was your bumbling that made what I am today! But I suppose I should thank you, because without you I wouldn't be seconds away from becoming ruler of the earth!"_

" _But what happened was an accident! I'm you're friend Vladdie! I've always been your friend! And I even voted for you!" Jack exclaimed._

" _I'll remember that when I steal Maddie from you and make her my queen!" Vlad announced, leaving the spaceship._

He then realised once he reached the asteroid, that he couldn't turn the whole asteroid intangible, due to it being made of ectorainum, an anti- ghost substance. At that point, his plan to 'save the day ' in exchange for becoming the ruler of earth, was a failure.

" … _I can never go back! I've revealed my true self, I'll be forever hunted!" With his left hand over his face, he looked up to Jack._

" _Jack you have to help me! You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you?" Vlad pleaded.  
_ " _An old friend, no. You? Yes.". Jack stated, as he turned the spacecraft around, leaving the fruitloop behind._

This is how he ended up sitting on a space rock in outer space, all alone.

" _Actually being a free traveling space nomald isn't half bad, at least it's quiet… arrgh no!"_ he looked up, and a huge asteroid hurtled towards him, only seconds away from impact. He could only blink before he was hit, and everything went black…

Vlad sadly shook his head, coming back to reality. He looked at his hands. "And now, thanks to that mistake, I'm no longer human."

 _Next day - Tuesday_

Danny banged his head on the kitchen table, trying to get himself to wake up. "Did you have to stay up hunting ghosts sweetie?" Maddie questioned as she sat by him with a bowl full of Special K mixed with berries and yogurt.

"Yeah, it was Miss Ember McLame," he said mockingly, getting up to go to school. "Oh and Danny have a nice day at school alright," Maddie said, kissing Danny on the cheek. The ghost boy grabbed his school bag that sat beside the table. Mr Lancer would give him a detention if he didn't hand it in today, as the English assignment was due yesterday, but he had forgotten to hand it in.

Danny ran out of the door, transforming into his ghost form, and he floated into the clear sky as he made his way to school. Danny was happy that his mother let him fly to school rather catching that bus. Balancing homework, ghost fighting, chores, and dealing with Dash, all at once, was hard, and he took time to have a break when he could. Dash liked Danny for a while after the asteroid, but he grew to be jealous of him after realising how much more popular Danny was than him, causing him to start hassling him again.

At least there were a few good things now that everyone knew his secret. Like the teachers being more lenient with homework, and giving him extra help after class if he needed it.

However, despite most people who saw him as their hero, there were a few people who didn't like him so much at all, just because he was half ghost, like the Guys in White. And of course how could he forget the fangirls; they just wouldn't leave him alone, ghost or human, now that they knew who he really was.

Danny frowned. He sometimes wondered if it was the best decision to reveal his ghost half to the world, as it sometimes gave him more trouble than good. But he smiled fondly, remembering how his parents reacted when they found out. They were surprised, but proud of him, realising that he was protecting Amity Park all that time. He would never take that back.

He arrived at the school, just as the bell rang. Danny transformed back to his human form, and opened the large orange double doors at the entrance of Casper High. He spotted Sam and Tucker waiting at his locker. "Hey! Sam, and- eh what happened to you Tucker?" Danny asked, concerned by the bright purple bruise on Tucker's cheek. Sam raised her eyebrow "You don't know?" "Tucker's PDA hit him in the face when he was trying to throw it at Ember. It hit a tree and flew back at him." Danny snorted. "Tucker maybe you should go back to PDA archer again," he joked. "Yeah, very funny Danny, can we move on and get to English class now?" Tucker replied, exasperated at his friends antics.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, don't take it so seriously dude," Danny raised his hands in defense.

The three teens entered English class just in time, just before Mr Lancer arrived, holding a stack of paper. "Well we have some good news everyone," Mr Lancer smiled putting down the papers. "Students, since it's your final year and the year is coming to an end in a few weeks, we have decided to treat you all for all your hard work this year". The students faces lit up, eager to hear what the teacher had planned for them. "We are taking you all on a camping trip." All at once the students groaned, remembering the camping trip they went on a couple of years ago. That didn't end up being fun at all, being chased around by a bunch of evil ghosts. "But Mr Lancer-" A pretty young girl with flawless skin interrupted. Her name was Paulina, Danny's once ex-girlfriend. "Now now, I know what you guys are thinking, but we are going somewhere different this year," he continued "-and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it, because-" Mr Lancer grabbed a single piece of paper, and read out the details. " It'll be a campground on the beachside in Florida, and we'll book us in, once you all hand in your permission forms, which are due next week Monday," he said, handing out the sheets to each student. "Also remember that the soccer tournament is on this Thursday," he finished.

"Now, class, it's time to start today's lesson," Mr Lancer announced. "Can you all get out Midsummer Night's Dream, and Daniel, do you have your book report on the first 10 chapters for me today?"

"Yes Mr Lancer," Danny got up, and rummaged through his backpack to find his report. He grabbed it and walked up to his desk and handed it to his teacher. Mr Lancer smiled. "Thank you Danny, now Dash, can you read me the first page of chapter 12, loud and clear please?"

 _After School, outside Casper High…._

"So Danny, what do you think about the camping trip?" Tucker grinned. "Doesn't it sound great? I can't wait!'.

"Yeah, it sounds like great fun!" Danny enthused.

"I'm just worried about my parents being able to handle all the ghosts while I'm gone, and also that stupid soccer tournament on Thursday! I suck at it, and I don't even like it," Danny grumbled

"Come on Danny, I'm sure your parents will be able to handle the ghost attacks for a week, they are professional ghost hunters!" Sam reassured him. "And as for the soccer tournament, well, we will get through it together. None of us are that good anyway."

"Yeah you're right Sam!" Danny grinned, now in higher spirits. "After all, we all deserve a break, and what's the worst that can happen? Come on guys, let's go to Nasty Burger!"

"Um Danny?"

"What Tucker?"

"You do realise you just jinxed yourself didn't you?" Tucker smirked.


	4. chapter 4 - Trouble ahead

_**(Reid9587) Hello you all, Reid9587 here sorry for the long wait X3 Since i know real life comes in first right?**_

 _ **so the reason was about 3 weeks just right on Birthday (2nd feb) i was moved into another city miles and miles from home, were i'll be study there for a year. Which by the way i'm in flat with a group of girls at my age typing on the both school and the flat-room's computer. This why i took a long time , because all the settling in, and also so many tests like maths and english for me to do, which to see my levels of smartness for this year. So….i can be taught and to push me up the step by step level. ok ok right stop with my reasons XD now to Weatherkitten**_

 **(WeatherKitten) Ah, hello again, dear readers, it's me Weatherkitten. It's been a while, we know, we've been busy with school, sorry for keeping you waiting guys!**

 **Hope you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I am XD**

 **And just so you know, we write chapters together and take turns leading the writing, and check over each other's writing.**

 **Also, I have been the mastermind behind the Vlad scenes, and I have to say, in this chapter, his scene was harder to write than normal, but I enjoyed writing it nevertheless.**

 **And um, the soccer scene I wrote with the help of my soccer nut of a brother, hope it makes sense! Enough with my rambling, here's the next chapter :)**

 **Chapter 4** **-**

 **-Monday Morning**

"Oh my ghost!" Danny gasped, smacking his forehead. He just remembered that he had to hand in the camping trip permission slip today. Danny had been so busy fighting ghosts that handing it to his parents to sign had managed to slip his mind. With just a towel around his waist, as he'd just hopped out of the shower, Danny found the form and ran downstairs.

"Mum!" Danny shouted as he ran into the kitchen, almost slipping on the kitchens green tile floor. He handed the paper to his mother, who was unloading the dishwasher. Maddie took the slip from him and read it. "Oh the camping trip, Mr Lancer phoned me about that last night, I guess he knows you too well!" She laughed as she grabbed a pen that sat on the table with the blueprints and plans.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, confused at what his mother was implying.

"That Lancer knew you'd forget, with your ghost fighting and everything, honey."

"Oh," he replied dumbly. The ghost boy grabbed the form and with an "and eh- thanks mum"

Danny turned around, only to come to face to face with his Dad,s big belly. "Morning Danny-o, what's the hurry son, late again heh?"

Danny rubbed his face before replying, "Yeah I am da- oh you might want to take a look at this now," giving the form to him, "and while you do that, I'll go get changed," Danny said, looking at his wet form. Jack and Maddie looked at each other knowingly, amused at their son's antics, shrugged and got back to what they were doing.

 **-After school**

"Sam, you sure its ok to come shopping with me?" Danny asked, unconvinced. "You haven't been able to ask your mum for permission at all, and I know her not liking me isn't gonna help." Danny rubbed his neck.

"Danny, I'm your best friend, and don't worry about her, plus I think I'd like to help you find a sleeping bag of your own." Sam reassured him. "How much did your parents give you anyway?"

Danny grabbed his wallet from his jeans pocket, and counted the dollar notes. "$320 Sam."

"Really Danny, sleeping bags cost more than that!" Sam said worriedly, thinking how much she thought a sleeping bag would realistically cost.

Danny sighed "Yeah but- I looked at anad in the paper that said they were half price this week at Kathmandu, only $299."

"Alright, let's just hurry up, the stores close soon!" Sam agreed begrudgingly, as she glanced at her watch.

Danny and Sam took about 10 minutes to walk, arriving at the store called Kathmandu.

Danny went inside, and walked up to the nearest salesman. He asked him if they had the black and green sleeping bag that was on sale, like the one he saw in the ad.

The salesman looked up, searched on the computer and found what Danny wanted was in stock. Happily, Danny pulled out his wallet, and handed over the money. The salesman came back a few minutes later, with the sleeping bag in a big plastic bag.

"Thanks sir," he said grabbing the bag

"No problem, Master Phantom," the salesman replied, grinning.

"Just Danny is fine," he frowned, uncomfortable at the use of his ghostly alter egos name.

"Right sorry," the salesman waved. "Bye."

Sam nudged Danny and giggled. "Well my boyfriend is still pretty famous it seems, and still gets called Master Phantom!"

"Yeah Sam, just - don't call me that ok," Danny laughed as he kissed her on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her as the two made their way home. Danny felt relieved that he managed to complete his homework on the weekend, and had no more soccer tournaments to worry about, since the tournament was last Thursday. Danny shook his head in memory..

" _Mike for goodness sake, can't you kick a ball right?" Dash yelled, getting irritated with the nerdy kids who just didn't play the game right. Dash looked over at the other students, Kwan the striker, and the other A-listers behind him. He glanced over to Tucker and Paulina who were subs, waiting on the right side of the field. Sam stood in position beside Danny on the back of the field, as defenders. Danny was the fastest runner on the team thanks to his Ghostly speed, which frustrated Dash no end. Danny was lucky that he wouldn't try to beat him up, for Dash knew about his ghost powers, and was afraid Danny would use his brute strength or powers against him and beat him up instead. Dash took his position, as the referee blew the whistle._

 _Out of th corner of his eye, he saw Danny at once blockhis ears, cursing his super hearing. The players on his team which were named Casper High Ghosts FC were already running ahead._

 _The other team were named Rosmini Roosters United FC, from another high school further away from Amity park._

 _Kwan ran forward towards the ball, and kicked it far down the field towards the other team's goal._

 _The Rooster defenders rushed to the ball, trying to stop the ball from going in. The ball was flying through the air, inches away from the goal when the Rooster goalie caught it in his gloved hands._

 _The goalie threw it towards his Rooster teammate Ricky who dribbled it up the field, weaving between the legs of Casper High Ghost players, neaked in a kick around the goalie and the ball went in. The crowd cheered and hollered for the Roosters._

 _The ball went back to the middle of the field. The referee blew the whistle, and Kwan kicked the ball to Dash. Just as Dash was about to kick it over to Star, Ricky kicked it through Dash's legs, where it went to the Rooster attacker Steve. Steve rushed up the field towards the goal, where Danny ran forward and tried to kick the ball away from the goal to Sam, who was waiting to the left of him. Steve was unfazed by Danny, and kicked the ball to Josh who flicked the ball in when the Casper High Goalie was looking the other way. Danny sighed, as the Referee blew the whistle for the second time, telling him it was 2-0 to the Rosmini Roosters. These guys were just so good.._

 _Half time…_

 _While the other Casper High Ghosts were taking a break, Dash went over to Danny. " Hey Danny? I'm sick of us losing because of our useless team, we could use with some ghostly help."_

" _But Dash, that,s cheating!" Danny replied indignantly, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Come on Danny, imagine how proud our school will be if we win! And they won't even know you're doing it, after all, as only Amity Park knows you're a ghost!" Dash went on, oblivious to Danny's objections._

" _Its half ghost, actually," Danny corrected. Dash waved his hand. "Whatever," Dash replied indifferently. "So are you gonna help me out?"_

" _No way!" Danny exclaimed. " Who cares if we lose? I don't even like soccer anyway!"_

" _How about we make a deal?" Dash quickly added, before Danny waved him off. " I'll leave you, your friends, and even the other nerds alone if you do this for me for a month. How does that sound?"_

' _Well..." Danny started, considering his options. " Ok, ok I'll do it," Danny surrendered, raising his hands. he stood up and pointed a stern finger to Dash's face. "You better keep to your word, cause if you don't, you will be cursed," Danny warned letting his eyes flash green._

" _Yeah, yeah," Dash replied smugly not noticing the flash of his eyes. "Let's shake on it." Danny shook hands with Dash, wondering if he would regret this later…_

 _ **2nd half**_

 _The Referee blew the whistle, signalling the start of the second half. Danny stood in the goal as goalie, Tucker and Paulina stood in position as defenders, while Sam and Mikey stood on the side of the field. Kwan ran forward, kicking the ball up the field while the Rooster players chased after him, hot on his heels. Kwan heard Dash shout, "Over here!" and volleyed the ball to him. Dash did a header, the ball flying towards the goal. Just as the goalie jumped over to the side to catch it, Danny used his eyes to make the goalie's hands intangible, causing the goalie to miss the ball completely. The ball went in, scoring a goal for the Casper High Ghosts. Dash whooped, and Kwan ran up and gave Dash a pat on the back, congratulating him._

 _ **A goal later..**_

 _It was the last two minutes of the game, and the Ghosts and Roosters were tied 2-2. Danny threw the ball to Tucker. Tucker dribbled the ball to halfway up the field, where he was cornered, until he found an opening, kicking it to Star. She easily tapped the ball in past the goalie, as Danny made the goalies lower legs intangible. The final whistle blew, and the Casper High Ghosts supporters went wild, jumping up and down, hugging each other in delight._

" _Yes! Yes! We won!" Dash shouted, fist pumping the air. Casper high Supporters went and surrounded the team, lifting them up and carrying them off the field, screaming and hollering loudly, so that all of Amity Park could hear the commotion._ " _I can't believe Dash made me do that!" Danny muttered as he found himself being lifted by two grown men. "But I guess it isn't all bad. At least Dash and his cronies will leave us alone for while."_

 _(back to Danny's reality)_

" Danny?" Sam was shaking her boyfriend, trying to get his attention. "Earth to Danny, do you read me?" " Huh?" Danny replied, distracted by his thoughts. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Oh hi, Sam. I forgot you were there for a second," Danny replied meekly, rubbing his neck. "Danny, you and your daydreaming!" Sam glanced at Danny, frustrated. "Can you warn me when you are about to drift off like that?"

"Sorry Sam, just thinking about that time cheated in the game," Danny stuttered, still feeling guilty.

Sam sighed. "At least no one saw it right? And from what you told me, it doesn't look like Dash gave you much of a choice," Sam grumbled. "Dash's competitive nature!" Sam shook her head disapprovingly. "It's so annoying!' Danny whined.

Sam chuckled. "Well I'm going home now, goodnight Danny" and giving the ghost boy a quick peck on the cheek she ran home.

Danny smiled as he lightly touched his cheek where he had being kissed. Sighing heavily, he turned into Phantom, feeling the ghostly chill wash over him. He flew home, landing lightly on the front doorstep of his home. He changed back into Fenton, and rummaged through his pocket to find his door key. Realising it wasn't there, he shrugged, and slipped through the door intangibly. "Mom i'm home!" he yelled. "Hi Danny, how was your day?" Maddie yelled back. "I'm just making dinner." Danny wandered into the kitchen, and was greeted by the aroma of fried onion and mince.

"What you making?" Danny asked, mouth watering, tantalised by the smell.

Maddie laughed at the look on her sons face. "Nachos," she answered, turning to the oven to check on the corn chips. "Oh yum, mom you're the best!" Danny grinned, kissing his mom on the cheek. Maddie beamed. "Well I do try Danny. Go get changed, they'll be ready in 10 minutes."

"Ok, see ya soon mom," Danny answered, racing up the stairs.

 **Wednesday after lunch**

The senior students at Casper High all settled on their chairs chatting to one another, waiting for the school assembly to start. Mr Lancer took the microphone, tapping it a few times, to make sure the microphone was working. "Students please settle down, jackets off and phones switched off as always." The chatting slowly died down, the students giving their full attention to the homeroom teacher and the school's principal. "Alrighty then, you you all know that we have given you permission forms for this year's camp for the senior students who are leaving Casper High."

"Camp is starting next week on Monday, you're be coming to school at the usual time, at 8:40am, and you will all meet up in your form classroom with your bag. Your form teacher will check your bag. You need to have all the required equipment on the gear list to be able to go." Mr Lancer showed the list that he mentioned. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Ms Tetslaff over here."

Mr Lancer turned around giving the microphone to the sports teacher, a rather huge woman, wearing a plain white t-shirt and green commando pants, with big brown combat boots as well. "Yes, just come by my office if you need to," she boomed. "After your teachers check all your bags, at 9am you all need to meet up at the school hall with the other senior students, in your form room- here," she pointed to the ground floor. "We will be in buses, it is about 5 hours drive to get to Florida, and I expect you all to be on your best behaviour from then on. When we get there, you will be sorted into groups, and you will work together to put up your tent, the rest will be announced tomorrow, and when you are at camp, any questions?"

A few of the students raise their hands. "Yes Robbie?" The sports teacher pointed at the boy.

"Um will there be any ghosts there?" Robbe whimpered fearfully, looking round as if a ghost would suddenly jump out at him and go 'Boo!'." Ms Tetslaff laughed heartily. "No need to worry kid, we got Danny Phantom to protect us, right Daniel Fenton?" as everyone turned to the young half ghost hybrid. Danny blushed as everyone stared and he cleared his throat. "Yes Ms Tetstaff, you know that is my job to protect you guys from ghosts," Danny said boldly and smirked as he saw Dash's pale face.

 _Meanwhile, in the ghost zone…_

Thompson Aka Amorpho flew through the depths of the ghost zone towards Skulker's lair, where he knew his employer was hiding out. He landed at the base of Skulkers volcano, a few metres from the front door of the lair. He had come back from the human world to relay to his employer some important news about Danny Phantom. He had spent weeks secretly spying on Danny Phantom for his employer. Vlad wanted to be kept informed of his every move, as apparently he was a crucial player in his employer's plans.

He floated up to the front door, and phased through it, knowing his employer wouldn't mind him letting himself in, as he was expected. "Amorpho you're here? Good. What news do you have on Daniel?"

"Um.. well he was in a soccer tournament last week, and his team won," Amorpho announced. "And um, there was one other important thing I was meant to tell you..." he paused suddenly, trying to remember what else he found out in the week he was there.

"Well, go on, tell me!" Vlad tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. Seeing the ghost was still stalling, he snapped. "Hurry up, ghost, I don't have all day!" he yelled. Amorpho winced, shrinking away from Vlad. "Oh, now I remember, they said something about Danny's class going on a camping trip to Florida next week, beside a beach somewhere."

"Really, did they now?" Vlad murmured, intrigued by the ghosts latest discovery. "In that case, I'll need to start implementing my plans, and have a little chat with Daniel at this camp." Vlad grinned devilishly at the thought. He suddenly remembered that Amorpho was still in the room. "Oh you can go now." Vlad waved his hand dismissively. As the ghost turned around, he added " But do another little favour for me; find out where this camp is being held and when it is on, steal a permission slip if you have to, and report back to me in a couple of days."

"Yes sir, as you wish," Amorpho replied solemnly, and vanished into thin air. Vlad chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Oh this will be interesting. Hope you're ready, little Badger."

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 - Hello Florida, here we come!

**Reid9587: *sighs* *munches on a chocolate egg***

" **Next chapter is on the way infront of your eyes. woo!**

 **This one was fun to write, it's when the exciting bits come at last-**

 **THAT!- I think it is for you guys. :)**

 **Anyway for those's who celabrate Easter or not, just wanted to say Happy Easter and posting this chapter would be a treat for yeah guys. :3**

 **So hopfully you enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing this"**

" **So!...Finaly to Weatherkitten!"**

 **Hiya it's Weatherkitten here! Is anyone else tired *looks around* or is it just me?**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Happy easter everybody, hope you get to eat lots of chocolate! *Reid9587 drools* Anyway I went up north to Tutukaka for 2 nights, (in NZ) went swimming and bay hopping. It was fun :D**

 **Hope ya enjoy the next chapter, this is where it starts getting really epic XD**

 **Chapter 5- Hello Florida, here we come!**

"Danny, you sure you kids have access to those ghost weapons?" as Mr Lancer pulled out the fenton finder and ghost bazooka. All the teachers in the gym were looking through the students' bags to make sure everyone had everything. Danny sighed as he rubbed his foot against the gym's shiny wooden floor.

"Mr Lancer, I have ghost powers and Sam and Tucker have heaps of experience with these weapons. We've being doing this for years."

Mr Lancer nodded in understanding as he got up "You're good to go then Danny."

He turned to the PE teacher, Mrs Testaff. "Is Sam is ready to go?" he asked. "Yes she's ready, I hope we can make it to the campsite before night falls," she grunted.

"Yes, I'm sure we will, that is - if the students stop fooling around!" Mrs Testaff grumbled under her breath as she walked to the centre of the gym, and shouted "SILENCEEEE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Danny screeched as his ears rung, cursing his super hearing. "We've got 10 minutes before we have to leave, so for those who have already had their bags checked please go outside to the field and wait."

The students went outside. It was quite a cool day, a gentle breeze making the leaves on the trees rustle. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat down in the shade underneath the tall oak tree. Tucker pulled out his PDA and gestured to his two friends "I've hacked into Mr Lancers computer, and found all the plans for the camp," he announced proudly.

The two smirked. "If Lancer finds out, you'll get in big trouble, you know," Sam warned.

"Aw come on Sam, don't you think it's awesome that we can know what we are doing for the camp before anyone else?" Danny said, scooting to look at the information on the PDA. "Can I have a look?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Tucker grinned, and handed the PDA to Danny.

"Hey Sam, how did the Goth concert go?"

"It was great, I enjoyed the music, why do you ask?"

"Well I've never been to one of your Goth events before," Tucker answered sheepishly.

"Tucker it isn't your thing , so why are you so interested?" she frowned.

"Come on, can I come next time please," he pleaded.

"No Tucker," she replied firmly.

"Please, just for once."

"They'd kick you out anyway."

"Guys," Danny interrupted, but they both ignored him.

"Aw come on just because i'm a tec-o geek," Tucker pouted.

"I said no!"

"Guys!" Danny interrupted again.

"Sam,come on PLEASE!" he wailed.

"No, No and nope."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Sam and Tucker shouted at the same time, Danny flinched at their annoyed shouts. "Sorry," Danny said quickly. "But you two might want to take a look at this."

Danny pointed to the word on the paper he was holding as he showed it to his friends. "Old Cavemen?" Tucker said, perplexed. "Sorry Danny that does not ring a bell". " No guys, remember Vlad's weird poem?" Danny persisted. The two nodded. "Well I'm going read it again, to see if we can figure it out this time."

" _Get ready little Badger_

 _Little Badger, there's a clue_

 _while my plan is to brew_

 _you're going to the west_

 _where the old cavemen feast_

 _thus in counting twenty one_

 _as time slowly comes for the fun_

 _don't catch a flu,_

 _so thus await the next clue_

 _~ Vlad "_

Their eyes widened when they noticed what Danny meant ."Oh, Old Cavemen," Sam exclaimed. Danny smiled as he nodded approvingly. "Yeah, I think Old cavemen is connected to Vlads poem somehow."

"Danny is that the name of a place?" Tucker asked. Danny fished out a brochure from his bag, remembering hearing that name before. "Well yes, it says here, when we go hiking, we will be stopping at a place called Old Caveman's, which is a cave with ancient carvings."

"Well kinda makes sense, but why does the poem say that anyway?" Sam replied uncertainly.

"Well it does say that Vlad has left us another clue waiting for us in that cave somewhere."

"Ugh, Vlads lame old plans again, huh?" Tucker scoffed as he whipped out his PDA. Sam frowned. "Tucker where did you get that PDA, I thought Mrs Testaff had taken all your Technology?"

"I hid it in a place she would never find it!" Tucker announced smugly.

"Where.. Actually I'd rather not know," Sam shuddered.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS, TIME TO GO!" Mrs Testaff shouted, as she walked out of the gym onto the grassy field. Tucker quickly hid his PDA so the teacher wouldn't confiscate it. Sam shook her head as she stood up with her boyfriend's help.

Getting all 48 students into the buses took less then 15mins. Danny and his two best friends as usual sat together, while the nerds sat at the back and the A- lister's sat at the front.

 _Several hours later..._

"Are we there yet?" Tucker whined. "This bus ride is taking forever!"

"No Tucker, like I told you the last 10 times, we are still at least 3 hours from Florida! So would you please shut up!" Sam snapped angrily.

"Guys, calm down!" Danny raised his hands pacificyingly, pushing his two bickering friends apart.

"Hey, why don't we play a game to pass the time?" Danny suggested. "How about chopsticks? Me and Tucker will play first, the winner plays Sam."

"Sounds good!" Sam agreed.

The two boys faced each other, sticking their pointing finger out. " I'll start," Tucker offered.  
"Okay," Danny shrugged.

 _2 hours, 30 mins later..._

Tucker leaned against Danny's shoulder, snoring loudly and drooling on Danny's lap. Meanwhile, Sam had a pillow behind her head, leaning against the window. Danny was the only one awake, gazing out the window at the darkening sky. Danny loved staring into the sky, his mind daydreaming of his future adventures as a astronaut. Also, at the moment, he found it incredibly calming and soothing to his troubled mind. He couldn't help worrying something bad was going to happen at their camp that he wouldn't be able to prevent. Scenarios of Sam and Tucker being cornered by ghost monsters, his classmates being chased by ghost wolves, and him being kidnapped and tied to a tree kept reappearing in his mind. He tried to block the thoughts out by focusing on the sun sinking into the horizon.

He finally relaxed slightly, banishing the distressing thoughts from his mind for the time being. He grinned. It was time to have fun with his friends and classmates, enjoy himself, and relax for a change. It was nice to finally have a break from the pressures of everyday life, Danny realised. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent holiday. Danny was suddenly woken from his inner ramblings by the loud, booming voice of Mrs Testaff. "Wake up everyone! I need to talk to you all before we arrive at camp!"

Sam groaned, and stretched her arms before rubbing her ears, which tickled from Mrs Testaff's loud voice. Tucker was still asleep, snoring away. Danny shook his friend's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Tucker, wake up!" Danny whispered loudly. Tucker didn't respond, still fast asleep.

Danny grinned mischievously. He knew just the way to wake him up. Danny tickled Tucker, and he started giggling. "Danny, stop it," Tucker mumbled, trying to swat his hand away while trying to go back to sleep. Danny zapped Tucker with a weak ectoblast. He laughed as poor Tucker jumped right out of his seat. "Alright, alright I'm up!" Tucker protested, opening his eyes and rubbing them. "Talk about a rude awakening," Tucker grumbled. "Sorry Tuck, but Mrs Testaff has something to say to everyone, I thought you'd rather have me wake you up than a angry Mrs Testaff."

"We are nearly at the campsite, so will everyone wake up from your naps, and pay attention to Mr Lancer," Mrs Testaff glared at one student in the front who had fallen asleep again. Mr Lancer announced, "Right, when we get there, I would like you just to wait outside the bus, while the teachers and our bus driver unload your bags, then there will be a hall in front of you where Lauren, the campsite manager will be there waiting. "I'm going warn you, it will be dark when we arrive. So please be careful. You will all be briefed again when we get into the hall. Finally, I would like you all to be on your best behaviour at the camp." He looked at Dash sternly. "Dashiel did you hear that, no bullying." Dash nodded, flinching at being called by his full name. "Good, you all may go back to sleep now if you wish." Mr Lancer smiled as he sat down on his chair.

 _ **30mins later**_

The tired students groaned as a flicker of the buses bright light had switched on as the door opened. The students got up and made their way out of the bus. Darkness swamped their surroundings, leaving the students blind. The driver got out of the bus with a torch and opened the undercarriage of the bus. Everyone grabbed their bags as the driver turned on the light in the undercarriage.

The students walked blindly towards what looked like the shape of an opened gate. "I'm scared of the dark," one small student whimpered as she clutched her friends arm. "Here," Danny suddenly spoke. Danny lit his hand up and with a glowing light bathed everyone with ecto green eerie light. Danny raised his hand for everyone to see their pathway. "Danny is like a walking torch," Dash joked.

When they arrived at the hall, everyone crowded in and dumped their bags in one corner. The hall was a rather big one. In the middle of the wall opposite to the door was a fire place, further right, a cafeteria. There was a mini living area in front of the cafeteria and many wooden benches and long tables arranged neatly in the dining room next to it.

In the middle of the room were two people, a tall man with buff muscles, stout chin with a goatie growing on it, and a solid friendly looking face. The man smiled waving a clipboard, indicating for the students to come over to him. The women had fair curly brown hair, and wore black glasses, on her petite face. She had a slim body, wearing her black sports tights, a green top and a black puffer jacket. She announced, "Hey can I have your attention please?" The students turned to look at her. "My name is Lauren Fawn, I'm the manager of this campsite, this lovely man here," she chucked as she pointed to him "is my boyfriend Henry Jackson."

"I need you to grab your ribbon that has your name on it, there are different colours. There is blue, red, green, yellow and purple. Because when you have your ribbon, you need to find a person that has the same colour as you, until you have 5 people in your team."

Some of students groaned, "Now, I know you want to team up with your friends, but this is a good opportunity to do it," she said as she turned Henry "I'll call out the roll, when your name is called please come here and I'll give you your ribbon that has your name on it, then just wait outside. There's bonfire set up for you guys, we're having sausages and mashed potatoes, plus peas and gravy."

The students beamed.

 _ **2 hours later at the bon fire.**_

"My ribbon is green, why do I always end up with Dash?" annoyed.

"At least it matches your ghost powers! Right?!" Tucker said cheekily.

"Tucker you're not making it any better, at least Valerie is in your team."

Danny lit up at her name, he smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Danny was glad Valerie

had accepted him being half ghost.

"Yeah I'm glad Valerie is on my side." he said wryly he quickly looked at his watch. "Its 9:25pm."

"Yeah so, some of the students have already gone to bed , I'm glad you won't have to sleep with Dash, eh - who's in your bunk?"

"Oh just Mikey Nate and Wes Weston," Tucker stated, Danny was about to say something only to cut off by Mrs Testaff. "Everyone time to go to bed, the teachers will come and check on you later."

 _A few hours later…_

The night sky was pitch black, besides the shining white quarter moon that hung in the sky.

The occasional sound of a cricket or morepork could be heard, but except for that, the night was completely silent. Vlad had hidden in the shadows of the trees near the camp for hours, waiting for the sky to darken and for the camp to quieten down, so he could kidnap Danny without being seen or heard by anyone at the camp. Seeing the coast was clear, he invisibly flew down and phased through the cabins, looking for Danny. He scanned the third cabin, and spotted Danny, who was fast asleep. Vlad hovered over Danny and tossed the blanket off him. Danny shivered, and curled up into a ball in an attempt to keep warm. Vlad picked up Danny and threw him over his shoulder, Danny in one hand, the ecto ropes in the other. Vlad phased through the roof and took off into the night sky.

 _Half hour later…._

The clouds drifted over the horizon, the forest trees swayed gently in the wind. Suddenly Danny heard a loud snap, waking him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he blinked, realizing that he was in the dark. He willed his eyes to glow green, awakening his night vision. He gazed around, and saw he was on edge of a small clearing, and a ring of trees stood around the edge of the clearing. "Woah, how did I get here?" he groaned. He tried moving his arms and legs, but could'nt. He looked down, and saw he was tightly bound to a tree with glowing ecto green ropes. He tried going intangible, but got shocked by the ropes. "Duh," the boy rolled his his eyes. "Ghost proof." "Hello Daniel," a familiar voice echoed from the forest behind him. He spun his head round to get a better glimpse, but could only see darkness. "Figures. What do you want with me this time Plasmius? Come on, show your ugly face," Danny demanded, getting more frustrated by every passing second.

"What, not even a hello?" Vlad sighed deeply, acting upset as he appeared from behind a tree. "Ah well, I tried." he grinned. Danny glared back. "Did you get my note? Did you figure it out, little badger?" Vlad questioned smugly, eyes gleaming. "I would be impressed if you did."

"Yeah, well, I think I did. Something about going to a cave called cavemans. "Danny replied causally.

" Good job, little badger!" Vlad beamed, and ruffled the boy's hair.. "I knew you would eventually figure it out"

"Why did you even give me a clue to your secret plans anyway?" Danny raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Isn't that against your evil villain code or something?"

"It isn't fun if you don't have a fair chance."

"I've told you so many times fruitloop, I'm not a pawn on your chessboard you can play with!" Danny growled, his eyes glowing vivid green.

Vlad ignored him. "How are you Daniel?" Vlad asked almost conversationally.

"How am I?" Danny scoffed bitterly. "You knock me out, kidnap me in the middle of the night, tie me to a tree, and interrupt my sleep! How do you think I am?"

"I mean, are you happy with your new life, now that everyone knows who you really are, hmm?"

"What kind of question is that? Are you trying to be my shrink or something? Seriously?"

"I mean it Daniel. Sure, Danny Phantom's the most popular, famous boy in town, but they've forgotten about Danny Fenton, haven't they?" Vlad pressed on tauntingly, seeing Danny wince at the words. " Some people are still afraid of you, and the Guys and White still think you are some half ghost menace that needs to be stopped the minute you step out of line. Face it Daniel. Your parents and friends accept you as a human and ghost, but does the rest of the world?"

Danny put on a emotionless face, forcing his troubled thoughts underneath.

"I know what you're trying to do, Vlad, and it won't work on me," Danny replied. "Why don't you just get to the point? I don't have all night."

Vlad could see right through the boys facade, and smirked. "Alright little badger. But what if I could change things to the way they used to be, hmm? Before everyone found out your little secret?"

"Whaa -what do you mean?" he stuttered wearily. "Why would I want that?"

"Oh Daniel, I can see right through you. I know you've at least thought about it once."

"Why even bring this up? You can't change the past, fruitloop. Face it, you dumbly revealed yourself to the world, and it smacked you right back in the face."

"Ah Daniel, but what if you had the power to change things for me and you? What would you say?" Vlad grinned wickedly at the confusion on Danny's face.

"W-what you talking about Vlad, I can't do that."

Vlad's smile grew bigger, then he poked a finger at Danny's chest. "That! -right here Daniel." Danny frowned, looking down at his chest then looked back to Vlad. "Vlad how many times have I told you, I don't want to be your son," Danny answered exasperated, thinking that Vlad meant love by being poked on the chest.

"Ah I love knowing things you don't! Want to know what I've known about you for years, known that you've never known?"

"What are you even blabbing on about fruitloop?" Danny demanded, curiosity getting the better of him.

" Do you remember all those years back when I was trying to clone you?" "Yeah, how could I forget?" Danny scoffed, cutting off Vlads babbing.

"Well anyways lets just say I found something interesting in your DNA or should I say - your core? Mm."

"I have an ice core, so what?" Danny replied, uninterested.

"No, no you don't - **just** have an ice core, but a TIME core," Vlad informed him, studying Danny intently for his reaction.

"Really?" Danny replied incredulously, raising his eyebrows. "What does that even mean?"

"In short, you can control time."

"Whaaa - what? How?" Danny stuttered, dumbfounded at the thought.

"W-well," Vlad sighed, "it started when i was in my lab one day."

 _3 years ago-_

 _Vlad flexed his hand before getting up from his chair and he grabbed his security card from the polished wooden desk. Vlad had upgraded his security when it came to accessing his secret lab, after Jasmine broke in so easily last time she came to stay. Vlad walked over to the front of fireplace, swiped his card, and put his eye to the retina scanning device that appeared from a golden football._

 _The machine beeped in acceptance, and the fireplace parted to reveal a staircase. Vlad strode down the stairs, his black leather shoes clipping against the metal. Vlad walked to a large computer monitor, as well the control compartment. "Maddie please open up file DFDP-25," he commanded. "Yes Dearest heart," the Hologram Maddie replied, obeying his order at once, opening the file. Vlad strode over to the fridge and pulled out a small clear container, half filled with a glowing green substance. He bought it close to his eyes, leaning close to the control panel._

 _Vlad smiled evilly "At last!- this should be enough for what I need." He hoped this would give him the information he wanted, after all these months of collecting and studying data on Daniel, that he would finally be able to create his perfect half ghost son. Vlad clicked a small button on the computer, seconds later a clear screen appeared, and a metal square rose up from the counter. Vlad tipped the container of ectoplasm onto the smooth thin layer of the metal surface for the machine to scan. As it touched the screens surface_

 _*blink!*_

 _It lit up with white light, and a blue light scanning up and down. After waiting for at least a minute, results appeared on the screen. "Well well, lets see what we have here young Daniel," he chucked to himself as he scrolled the information down._

 _ **-Ectopamic data found -**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Height:**_ _5.6f_

 _ **Weight:**_ _59kg_

 _ **Species:**_ _Human Ghost Hybrid - Halfa_

 _ **Ectoplamic Power Level:**_ _7.1_

 _ **Powers:**_ _Invisibility, Intangibility, Overshadowing, Ectoblast, Ghostly Wail, Time control, teleportation, mind sweep, duplication, Ice powers_

 _ **(special ability) Ghost core:**_ _Time and Ice combined_

" _Sweetist dear heart, would you like to download into your computer drive?"_

" _Yes," Vlad spoke emotionlessly and he continued reading._

 _Vlad wasn't surprised that Danny had ice powers, and suspected his ghost sense was an indication of the future power. Vlad kept reading, and was perplexed by the scanners findings. He stared at the words, trying to make sense of what he just read "Time core?" he questioned aloud. He turned around and looked at the container full of liquid like watery ectoplasm where a small figure floated inside. Its body was not fully formed, each connection bubbled with ectoplasm, its face expressionless, and it had short glowing white hair that sprouted out its head. It had taken him months to get this far, as it was slow and tedious work, but he knew that what he had in front of him would be worth all the effort he put into it. He would one day have his very own Daniel, the person he wanted by his side from the moment he met him. He was sure for such a long time that Daniel would join him, but he'd given up trying the 10th time the boy pushed him away. This clone would be the next best thing to having the real Daniel as his son._

 _Vlad frowned and clenched his fist, cursing under his breath. He wished he had a time core, as he knew having powers like that would be extremely useful. The older halfa sighed and slumped into his lab chair in front of the computer. He thought back to Daniels accident, where Danny got zapped in the ghost portal, that gave him ghost powers. He realized something that might connect Danny to the idea of him having the Time core. Vlad had more than 20 years of experience with his ghost powers, and he already knew enough about the ghost zone, having had encounters with many types of ghosts. He remembered when he first met clockwork, he didn't have a scar over his eyes back then. Vlad got up and walked to the ghost Zone, transforming into his ghost half, and flew into the ghost zone._

 _Vlad knew he could use a Time core for many things. He thought back to when he was in college with Jack and Maddie, where Jack saved Maddie from being zapped in the face by the ghost portal beam. The thought made his blood boil as he sped his flight towards the Realm Beyond Time, specifically_ **Clockwork's tower** _. A cunning smile grew on his face._

" _It's Time to talk to the old Timer."_

 _Chaper 6 coming soon, Please review guys!, i'd like to know what you think of it._


	6. Chapter 6 - Promises

_**Chapter 6 - Promises**_

 **At last up to the 6th, what has happened to the time.**

 **Just a few notes for this, i hope this one isn't to confusing, we both had to change things around a little bit. But it's going on what we planned, surely there will be more information about Vlad's eh... revenge on the 7th. I think i should stop spilling the bits of information. Wait!, am i starting to sound like ..Technus ? -Reid9587**

 **Hey everyone :D It's been a month already from the last update! Time flies, huh? 6 chapters in already, and me and Reid9587 have been enjoying every minute of it! So enough of me talking, let's get into the chapter already XD - Weatherkitten**

 _The ghost zone around Vlad glowed an eerie green, filled with floating purple doors leading to ghost's lairs. He flew towards Clockwork's lair, a black tower floating ominously in the depths of the Realm Beyond Time. Landing on the black metal entranceway, Vlad strode to the heavy Iron doors and phased through them, not bothering to knock, as he knew he was expected. Loud whirs of a working clock could be heard, gears clicking against each other. Vlad always felt strange when he entered the tower, and it always felt cool and damp as well dusty, and a weird sense of power. Vlad assumed it because Clockwork was a powerful ghost, a time controlling ghost at that. As Vlad floated upstairs, the noise slowly faded from his ears._

 _Vlad entered Clockwork's personal room, a couch on the far end. In front of the doorway where Vlad stood was an empty space, but above it were many glass balls, mirrors and clocks, their large gears visible._

" _How rude, do fine gentleman like you never knock?" a voice cool and calm echoed from behind him. Vlad blinked and turned around, to realise he actually stood in the middle of the room and not at the doorway. There stood the time ghost in a purple cloak, his long ghostly tail flicking smoothly this way and that. "Clockwork?" he breathed ._

 _Clockwork floated slowly to the older halfa. "You're here to hear about the story of the origin of Danny's time powers?"_

 _Vlad rolled his eyes. " Yes, I am, but you already know that, don't you?"_

 _The time ghost smirked. "Of cause, after all, i'm a time ghost."_

" _Why don't you sit down, make yourself comfortable?" he said, with a wave of his time staff. A blue glow surrounded a tray of cups and a kettle, and using telepathy the time ghost moved the items to a small coffee table. Vlad sighed. He sat down on the velvet coloured couch._

" _Ecto sugar?" Clockwork asked,gesturing to Vlad's cup. Vlad nodded. "Eh..yes." Vlad wasn't used to having tea as a ghost, he sometimes forgot the food is made of ectoplasm. If a human ate some, it would be toxic and taste horrible. But as a halfa like him it's fine to eat both human and ghost, for their bodies need both human and ghost nutrients._

" _Thanks, so firstly, do you mind asking me how you got that scar? I'm sure you didn't have it before Danny got his powers?"_

 _Clockwork sipped his tea, he thought for moment, staring at the small fire place, watching orange flames burst and the black curls of green smoke float through the metal chimney. "Yes, I knew it would happen before it did, yet I couldn't have prevented it without directly interfering with the timeline," he sighed. "When Danny turned on the portal, the whole ghost zone sparkled with both blue and green energy flicking from lair to lair until it entered my tower."_

 _Vlad frowned, leaning forward and forgetting his tea. "Yes?" he pushed._

" _That's when the time slowed down, despite my power over time. But it was too late, the ecto electricity zapped me in the eye, and in less than a microsecond, painful energy entered my body. I had never experienced such pain before in all my time as a ghost._

 _Clockwork paused, sipping his tea again. Vlad grumbled impatiently and waited for the old ghost to continue. Clockwork opened his mouth about to speak only for him to sip his tea again. Vlad groaned. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Vlad pressed on, gently moving the ghosts arm away from his mouth. "You're impatient halfa," Clockwork said._

" _The electric shock that zapped my eye somehow pulled some of my power from my core and used it to help form Danny's newly formed ghost core, along with ambient ectoplasm from the ghost zone. This ectoplasm fused with his DNA with ecto electricity along with some of my power, creating a human ghost hybrid."_

 _Vlad was dumbfounded by the new information. He knew the ectoplasm infused with Daniel's DNA, as the same thing happened to him when he became a hybrid. However, something in this revelation bothered him. He couldn't believe that the whole ghost zone had shocked Daniel. But it did partly explain why his power was increasing much faster than him. How he controlled his powers when he first had them compared to him, and how he keeps having new powers of his own, like the ghostly wail and ice powers…._

 **Back to reality, original time**

"Wow, just - wow " Danny breathed. "I can't believe it! " he frowned, eyes wide. "Hang on, you knew this all this time and never told me? How come?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you," Vlad admitted, shrugging slightly. "And I didn't see any advantage in telling you until now."

"Of course," Danny rolled his eyes. "Typical fruitloop."

"Hey, come on Daniel, I didn't want you to use that time power against me, unless - unless you use them for me? Mm..." changing his expression to a mad smirk.

"Why would I do that?" Danny grimaced.

Vlads grin only grew wider. "Because I'll convince you."

Danny smirked. "Good luck with that fruitloop, because you haven't been able to in the past."

Vlad frowned suddenly. "You're right, I had forgotten how stubborn and defiant you are, Little Badger. I will need to find more creative ways to persuade you."

"Yeah you're rig- wait wait, what?" Danny's eye twitched, only half listening.

"Lets just say I've hidden a few miniature bombs around the camp in the kids belongings, and if you don't do what I say I will detonate them with this." Vlad reached into his pocket and showed Danny a little remote with some red buttons on it.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Danny growled, his eyes glowing a venomous green.

"You know I would, Daniel. There's nothing for me to lose," Vlad stated uncaringly with a wave of his hand.

" What do you want?" Danny demanded.

"Firstly, you will tell no one of what I told you, including the information about the bombs, to no one. Secondly, I want you and your time powers, so I can stop myself exposing my secret to the world during the events of the Disasteroid. Thirdly, I want you to meet me at Caveman's cave in nine days at 5pm."

"If you do as I say Daniel, I won't have to use this. If you don't, I won't hesitate to press it. Understand?"

"Yep, I got it," Danny gulped, staring at the remote in Vlad's hand.

"Good. Well I'm glad we had this little chat Daniel. Have a good think about what I told you. Sweet dreams."

"Wait no..." Vlad clamped a damp alcoholic cloth over his mouth, knocking Danny out in just a few minutes.

Vlad untied the ecto ropes from Danny, and he dropped with a thud on the ground. Vlad picked Danny up and flung him over his shoulder, and flew back to Danny's cabin. He placed Danny gently onto the bed, phasing him so he was under his duvet and sheets.

" See you soon, Little Badger," Vlad whispered, and floated up and phased through the ceiling.

 _The next day.._

"Wake up, Danny!" Mikey yelled.

Danny jumped up out of his bed, spooked by the sudden noise. He groaned, and rubbed his ears. "Don't do that, Mikey."

"Sorry Danny, but nothing else would wake you up," Mickey apologised.

Danny got out of bed and shook his head, trying to make sense of last night's events. Last night felt like a dream, the memories were all blurry in his head as he tried to piece together what really happened last night. He realised that Vlad must have taken him out of his bed and put him back there last night for their "little talk", and knocked him out afterwards. "Stupid fruitloop," he mumbled under his breath. Danny sighed to himself, worried about how he was going to keep his classmates safe and deal with Vlad at the same time. He reminded himself to not tell anyone what happened last night, even his best friends. Sorry Sam and Tuck, but I can't put you or anyone else in danger, he thought to himself.

Wes walked in, and almost jumped out of skin as he nearly bumped into Danny.

"H-hey Danny, are you ok?" Wes stammered. "Huh?" Danny murmured, still in deep thought. Wes poked Danny in the arm, trying to get his attention. Danny yawned. "I'm fine, just eh..pretty tired from ghost fighting guys." Danny felt guilty for lying to them. The two cabin mates seemed buy it. "Alright Danny, but i came here to tell we are going to have breakfast first thing, just go down to hall." Wes pointed his thumb to the doorway.

Danny nodded absentmindedly and followed Wes. _This is going to be a long camp,_ he thought. He entered the hall, to find everyone chatting to one another, a lot of them still in their PJ's. Danny walked up to one of the tables where his two friends sat. "Hey Danny!" Tucker shouted. Danny smiled tiredly and chuckled when he looked at Sam, who was in her usual morning funk. Sam had never been a morning person. Danny felt sorry for whoever had to wake Sam up.

"Morning guys," he sat down next to them. Before Sam could reply, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no, not a ghost" Danny groaned. He at once transformed into his ghostly side. Everyone stopped talking to see Danny floating in mid air, while Mr Lancer tried to calm Lauren and her boyfriend Henry, who were gaping like goldfish at Danny turning into a ghost. "One of our campers is the famous ghost boy?" she exclaimed. Danny ignored her. Before he was about to exit the hall, Skulker floated in, with a note in his metal hand. "Skulker really? Here for my pelt for your belt?" he mocked, moving into his battle stance.

"Not here to fight Whelp, I promised Plasmius I wouldn't, but here's a note for you," Skulker handed Danny a note. "Again? What for?" Danny replied, agitated. "You better leave now or I'll put you in the thermos," Danny threatened. Skulker nodded and turned intangible, floating through the wall. Danny unfolded the piece of paper. He groaned at what it said.

" _Daniel, practice using your time power before the next time I see you."_

Danny shook his head, transforming back to his human form. His two friends ran over to him. "What does it say Danny, is it Vlad again?" Sam asked, attempting to grab the note. But before she could grab it , Danny burnt the paper to ashes. "Sam- I- i need you to trust me, it's' better not let you know this for now, things will be explained later, ok?" Danny said assuredly. The goth girl frowned, shaking her head. "But I'm your friend Danny, we are always here for you an-"

"Sam, I promise," Danny sighed. Skulker had to come at the worst possible time, when all his friends and classmates were watching. He wished that Skulker could have come at a less conspicuous time, like in the evening or at night.

"Hey Phanterd! What was that about?"

"Not again," Danny mumbled.

 _ **A few days later….**_

"There, done!" Danny announced, writing down the last words at the bottom of the postcard he was going to send to his family.

"Why are you even sending your family a postcard, dude? I mean, you never really do that?" Tucker raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Exactly!" Danny replied. " So I thought, for once, I would!" Danny looked over what he'd written one more time, to make sure he havnt'nt missed anything out.

 _ **Dear Mum, Dad and Jazz**_

 _ **Camp's been awesome so far! We've been kayaking, on a burma trail (which didn't scare me one bit, cuz Night version), archery, and teaming activities.**_

 _ **I have to say my favourite activity was the flying fox, it was almost cooler than flying!**_

 _ **It was funny on the mudslide, because Tucker managed to slip on the mud and trip over, making him look like a mud monster (which freaked Paulina out).**_

 _ **I don't like the food here that much, especially the meatloaf, which tasted like dog food! Uggh, I will never be able to get that taste out of my mouth! I would take Mum's cooking any day!**_

 _ **Except for the first night at the camp, the food was actually pretty nice that night.**_

 _ **So on Wednesday, the 3rd night we had a campfire and we told scary stories (yes, including ghost stories, I bet dad would enjoy that!).**_

 _ **My story spooked everyone out, even Dash, who apparently couldn't sleep all night!**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you guys soon!**_

 _ **From Danny *Hugs, but dad don't squeeze me too hard.***_

Danny licked the stamp and put it on the postcard, and walked over and put it in the red postbox.

"Well, guys, tomorrow, we're hiking, but tonight we have a free night!" Tucker enthused. "What do you wanna do?"

"Sweet!" Danny grinned. "We could play spotlight!"

Sam choked when she drank some water. "But Danny you have night vision, so it's easy for you to win!" She laughed, knowing Danny had a way to get through by winning with his powers, but mostly to be silly and tease Sam and Tucker.

"That's not true," Danny spoke slowly and defensively.

"Pranks! We should prank someone!" Tucker replied suddenly.

"No way Tucker, your pranks always turn out badly!" Sam frowned. " What do you think Danny? Shouldn't we just play cards or something?"

"Sorry Sam, but Tucker's idea rocks!" Danny high fived Tucker.

"Come on Danny, we've got a prank to plan! See ya later Sam!" Tucker yelled, grabbing his hand and running off.

"Oh, brother," Sam facepalmed and shook her head.

 _An hour later…_

"This is gonna be great!" Danny exclaimed. Danny and Tucker were invisible in the boys bathroom, after putting a bucket of ice on the top the door. "Definitely, dude!" Tucker whispered loudly.

A few moments later, Dash opened the door. The bucket of ice landed on Dash's head, causing him to yelp. Dash growled and scanned the surroundings. "Whoever did this is gonna be sorry!"

Danny and Tucker were covering their mouths, trying their best to contain their laughter.

"Don't think so Dash," Danny blurted, suddenly losing his invisibility.  
"There you are, Fenton, Foley!"

Dash jumped forward to grab the boys, only for Danny and Tucker to turn intangible and run through the doorway. To their surprise, Dash was intangible along with Danny the whole time by clinging onto the back of Danny's shirt.

"FENTERD!" Dash hollered. Danny transformed into ghost form. "Catch me if you can Dash," Danny taunted. Waving his arm, putting on Jazz hands in mid air, Dash jumped at Danny attempting to get him, and managed to grab Danny by hanging onto the ghost boy's wispy tail. "Don't you dare pull it!" Danny warned.

Sam was watching from a distance, and shook her head knowingly. " Knew it!"

Thanks guys, see you soon :)

7th chapter will come, we promise.


	7. Chapter 7- Don't catch the blues

**Authors note**

 **Reid9587- Hello, long time no see. There's being lots happening, for me lately, i'm not saying the same excuse again. XD I've got a job and speeches has to be done. Also 13 people that stayed for a week to be dealt with. XD Actually that week was fun anyway. They were only here for a immersion course. So yeah more work is on top of my head! Lasty its 2 week hoilday for me same goes for my friend, for we live in the same country. XD**

 **Weatherkitten- Hiya peoples of the earth! All I can say is we're sorry for the delay and we haven't finished yet, we're just getting started * whoops***

 **If you figure out the pun in the title, you get some cyber lollies of your choice XD**

 **Reid9587 says (just reminder, the word 'dairy' is a very small shop to buy ice cream, milk products, bread, and news paper)**

 **Chapter 7- Don't catch the blues**

Danny found a quiet shady meadow, which was the perfect place to practice his time powers as it was far enough away from the camp for him to be undisturbed by other campers.

Danny sighed. He stretched his muscles, feeling the sharp pain, yet it felt good in a way. The young boy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Focusing on his task, Danny closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of the soft crickets and the owls hooting around him.

Danny thought back to his discovery of his ice powers. He searched for the strange feeling that he had found during his few days of practice. He felt the strange buzzing and energy began to build up inside of him, and his aura began to glow softly in blueish purple glow. Danny picked up a rock that was the size of his whole palm. Danny threw it in front of him, then pushed the energy and focus on that rock. The world blew in a sudden wave of a variety of blues, pale purple and green, blocking out the background noises and becoming completely silent. _Everything._

It was as if he become completely deaf, lost in in the silent world. He could hear a creepy soft music to his ears, which he could always hear when using his time powers to freeze the world. But again he wasn't sure if he was hearing it, as it was heard only in his head.

Danny wasn't exactly sure if he actually froze the whole entire world, it scared him to be honest. He didn't like thinking about how powerful he really was, after his encounter with his evil future self years ago. Danny internally shuddered. He promised himself and his family and friends he would never become him.

The rock froze in midair in front him, then floated upwards ever so slowly. Danny shivered slightly, not just from the power, but the extreme coldness that washed into his body, starting from his ghostly core. Danny shook his thoughts out of his head as he gazed around the silent world.

He was getting better at freezing the world for longer periods of time. The first time he froze the world, it was by accident, and it only lasted for a second.

 **(flashback)**

" _Hey Danny, want a marshmallow?" Sam asked, waving the bag of marshmallows in front of his face as he stared at the burning wood. Danny paid little attention to Sam, lost in his thoughts. He was supposed to practice his time powers, yet he had no clue where to even start. It wasn't like Vlad gave him any instructions on how to use them! He sighed, wishing for the millionth time that he could tell his friends about his predicament. He knew that they would figure out a way to help him if they could. However, his instincts told him if he broke one of Vlad rules, he would know. Geez, Vlad was probably watching right now, he thought._

 _Suddenly, his thoughts faded away, a chilling feeling filled his entire being. It wasn't the feeling he got when his ghost sense went off, but something entirely different. He decided to focus on it, to let the feeling grow deeper and deeper, curious to see what would happen. The intense coldness spread rapidly through his body like an arctic wave, and all the noise around him vanished, like someone had pressed the mute button on the world. The fire no longer flickered in front of him, and everyone around him were frozen like statues._

 _Freaked out, he snapped out his trance. He frantically looked round to see that everything was back to normal. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned by Danny's weird behaviour. "Nothing, nothing ,everything's fine," Danny spoke quickly. "I just thought I heard… a w-wolf?" Danny grinned sheepishly._

" _Riiight Danny," Sam rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "Do you want a marshmallow or not? You better grab one before Tucker eats them all."_

" _Hey!" Tucker argued. "Am not!"_

 _Danny grabbed one and put it on a stick, hovering it over the campfire for about a minute before drawing it back. He bit into it, and smiled, showing his sticky teeth. "Thanks," he garbled._

 _Sam grinned back, glad to see Danny had recovered. "No problem and that's pretty gross!"_

 _ **(present)**_

Danny smiled at the thought, he shook it off, as he pushed himself into the air. He soared over the trees, heading towards the campsite. The first thing he saw made him laugh. Poor Mr Lancer had his daily newspaper clutched tightly in his mouth while trying to climb over a small fence. It looked like Lancer was coming back from a nearby dairy.

He then saw some students sitting on one of the outside benches, their mouths hung open in mid sentence. Sam and Tucker walking on the footpath towards the hall with Valerie following behind them. Dash and Kwan were throwing a book to each other . The cover read Mike's diary. Mike was distraught, jumping up to try get it back from the bullies. Danny smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

Danny grabbed Mike's dairy and placed it below the nerds feet. He then grabbed Dash and Kwan and pulled their pants down, revealing Kwans bright green boxers and poor Dash in his pink boxers with Danny's logo on it. Danny fell to the ground and chuckled at once, accidently letting his time power unfreeze again. Danny shrieked in fright as the world started moving again. At once, he heard the laughter behind him. He turned to find everyone pointing at the two boys who were half naked. Mike tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Hey thanks for taking care of them Danny," he said smiling, waving his book to Danny. Danny blinked, he quickly look down at himself, he was still in his ghost form. "Oh- n-no problem" he stuttered, standing on his feet again. He looked to Dash and smirked, as he floated in front of the embarrassed boy. "Well Dashy, eh- nice boxers,"

This comment made everyone laugh harder.

"To kill a mockingbird, what is going on?" cried Mr Lancer who is rubbing his back, due to his little exercise. Sam and Tucker, Valerie and few of the kids came running over to join him. Danny chuckled, before he quickly put on a straight face as he changed into his human form, the flash of white light temporarily blinding the students. "Nothing Lancer, let's just say they stole Mike's diary, and I got it back," he smiled. " _Sometimes it's good to be immature once in awhile,"_ he thought.

"My hero!" Mike cheered.

Danny only blushed.

 **Next morning**

"Alright students, I hope you have all packed your day bags for our hike today, because we won't be turning back if you've forgotten something," Lauren announced, as she zipped up her big day bag.

"I'm so looking forward to our hike today guys," Sam enthused, patting Danny and Tucker on the back. "This time, we'll be going out into the real outdoors, amongst the trees, and the birds!"

"Geez Sam, the last time I saw you this cheery was at christmas," Tucker said. " What's up with you?"

"Well I just love nature, that's all," Sam blushed, embarrassed.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ms Tetslaff yelled. "YES!" the class shouted back.

"Let's go then!"

Everyone followed Lauren across the campsite to its boundary with the forest, to the beginning of a brown dirt track.

 _ **hours later…**_

"I'm so tired!" Tucker moaned, rubbing his stomach. "Annnnd hungry!"

"Aw come on Tuck, it's not even lunchtime yet!" Danny replied.

The boys chatter was interrupted when they heard a loud series of pecks. "What was that?" Paulina squealed. Sam looked up and searched the trees for the source of the noise, and pointed. "Look everyone, it's a woodpecker!" Sam beamed. A black and white striped bird, with a bright red head of short feathers sat above them on a high branch, busily pecking against the pine tree, looking for insects to eat.

"He's pretty!" Star exclaimed.

" _Squeak, Squeak, Squeak,"_ a Bluejay called. Another Bluejay flew down and landed on a nearby branch and replied " _Squeak, Squeak, Squeak"._

"Ooh what was that?" Mikey asked.

Sam grinned, recognising the call. "It's Bluejays!"

"Hey Mr Lancer, could we have lunch here and listen to the birdsong?" Danny asked. "Sure, I don't have a problem with that," Mr Lancer answered. "How does that sound everyone?"

Everyone cheered getting to the ground at once, ready to pull their lunches out of their bags.

More bluejays appeared, creating a symphony of squeaks as the birds sang to each other.

"So Danny, what did you set up for your lunch?" Sam asked munching on a container full of salad.

"Oh, just a sandwich with chicken in it, lettuces, tomato, and peeled carrots, oh yeah and my energy drink, ectoplasm," Danny said pulling out a small flask with the glowing green contents. Danny needed ghost energy before seeing Vlad, plus the last nights time power practices really took a lot out of him.

"Danny! You always have that, whenever you are low on energy, why do you need it now?" Sam frowned.

"Huh, eh- I'll explain about that later, it's to do with Vlads letter b- oops!" Danny covered his mouth.

"WHAT?" Sam screeched, attracting the attention of the students, who looked at them.

"Oh great!"

"Danny, from Vlad? Come on tell me what did it say?"

Danny paused, before opening his mouth to reply "Sam, I-I..."

"What you two aguing about?" Henry cut in. "Yeah Phanterd and what the heck is that green thingie?" Dash spoke wearily, thinking they were arguing about the green flask that Danny was holding.

"Oh it's nothing, just ghost energy and none of your bees-wax Dash," Danny said before opening the cork of the flask and downing it. At once Danny glowed green for a second, feeling the energy reached to its full, deep inside of his core. "Thats better, now for lunch"

"EWW!" The whole student group grimaced, Mr lancer shook his head, wishing Danny didn't have to drink the ectoplasm in front of them all. He had heard that ectoplasm was toxic to humans and tasted very bad. However, he knew it was normal for the young halfa. He wondered what it tasted like to Danny.

After the students disgust, everyone continued their lunch. Sam calmed down, after Danny promised to tell her what he meant after the camp had ended.

"Ok everyone pack up, we are heading out again," Mrs Teltaffs order got everyone up. Feeling a bit more refreshed and their stomachs full, the campers headed down a steep hill, as they followed the narrow path that led to the caves.

 **(Hours later)**

"It's already 4:20pm!" Danny moaned, looking at his watch. It had black straps and a little screen with white numbers, and the clock hands were fluro green. It also had a little black and white DP emblem in the center of the screen. His dad had made it for on his 17th birthday, and was designed so it was powered by his own eco-energy. It had been built in with extra features, like a ghost detector. Danny doubted he would ever need it; it was a precaution, in case he needed to give his watch to his friends, or if his powers got somehow shorted out.

It even had a Microscopic radio , that was activated by his ecto-signature, that would connect to the Fenton Works so he could contact his parents or sister in emergencies.

"Danny, stop complaining!" Sam scolded. "We are almost there, look you can see the caves in the distance," Sam reasoned, as she shielded her eyes from the sun. The students were on a small grassy cliff, a rocky area with dozens of bluebells below. The students exclaimed at the pretty sight. "Everyone keep moving!" Ms Telstaff shouted pushing Wes forward.

"But my feet are hurting me," Pulia whined, rubbing her sore legs. "Plus my flawless skin has being bitten by those stupid mosquitos."

"You know Sam, that kinda reminds me of back when you guys were bitten by these ghost bugs, which gave you guys ghost powers for about 7 hours or something," Danny laughed.

"Don't remind me, I was floating like a balloon or something."

"Yeah Danny, I managed to do eight clones of me," Kwan chuckled, poking Danny on the chest. "Man, at the time, I was so annoyed that you could do that!". It took me months to be able to do even half that many clones!" Danny frowned at the memory, while the rest of the class chuckled.

"You know Phanterd, we all remember what it was like to have ghost powers like- l-like you, do you ever feel sick?" Dash said, remembering how terrible he felt when he was part ghost for that short period of time.

" No, because the accident fused ectoplasm into me and became part of me on a molecular scale, making me become half ghost. You all had ghost bugs in you, which is completely different because the powers were forced into you, making you guys have unstable ghost powers, which is one of reasons you felt ill, so you guys weren't actually part ghosts at that time all along really."

Everyone went silent absorbing on what Danny said, they were learning much more about him than ever before for the past few years. Danny was starting to show his inner scientist like his parents, just by the way he explained to them.

Danny sighed. "Eh- yeah so s-shall we get going?" he pointed his thumb behind him, feeling suddenly awkward about it.

The students walked through the fields of bluebells, entering a forest full of pine and oak trees, and they could see the caves not to far away. At last they entered to the caves, they were large red and brown rock.

Everyone dumped their bags, flopping on the cool grass under a shady area where a huge tree hung over like a swaying roof of some sort.

Thats when Danny's ghost sense went off. Eyes wide, he looked around. "I'm going to the toilet, then i'll explore for a few minutes," Danny used his old excuse.

"Alright Danny, don't be long, you still promised to tell me whats up with you ok?" Sam piped up, reminding the halfa. She nudged Tucker.

"She's right Danny!" looking up from his PDA that he hid from the teachers.

"Alright you two, I will, don't worry," with that Danny turned and walked off, he walked around the old cave. He at once transformed to his Danny phantom form.

"Argh where are you ghost, come out so I can kick your butt!" Danny growled, his eyes glowing an eerie green, tossing a ball of ecto energy back and forth between his hands.

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to greet your father to be."

Danny's inhuman reaction, spun around, facing his archenemy. Danny rolled his eyes knowingly. "Figured it was you. And early too, what a surprise," Danny remarked sarcastically. He looked at his watch. "4:59pm, really?" he mocked. "He couldn't wait any longer, huh," he muttered under his breath.

Vlad heard the last remark due to his super hearing, and grinned. "Indeed. Time is precious, Daniel hmm?"

"Whatever," Danny grumbled.

"Now, I've heard from my informants that you've been behaving well and practicing your time powers, little badger."

"How did you kno- actually don't answer that question," Danny replied, knowing Vlad probably had spies watching him at camp.

"But I want you to show me," Vlad said. "I need to see with my own eyes that you have harnessed your time powers."

"Buut how will u know, you'll freeze!" Danny stuttered.

Vlad explained, "As long as I stay in contact with you, I won't be affected by your time powers."

Danny slapped his forehead "Duh!"

Vlad grabbed hold of Danny's arm, which danny yelped at his hot touch due to his fire core, and motioned for him to begin.

Danny concentrated on a crack in the cave wall and suddenly the cold fusion feeling washed through him, feeling like he'd suddenly swallowed an iceberg. At once a burst of varieties of purples and blues painted the world like water ripples. Returning to normal colour and the world shut the sound off.

"Incredible," Vlad breathed, staring wide eyed, the birds frozen in mid peck, as well as the still pine trees that once wavered in the wind.

It was minutes, giving Vlad a good look around for such prove.

When Vlad turned to Danny, he gasped nearly letting go of the boy, when he saw the boy's scrunched up face looking rather red of a ripe tomato.

"You can let go now Daniel."

With that, Danny exhaled, letting the variety of blues absorb into him with visible ghostly energy crackling around for a few seconds. Vlad analysed the boy carefully, he touched the boy on the chest, feeling the small whine of his core, sensing the energy was low.

"Stop staring and probing me like I'm a centipede at the zoo!" Danny snapped, turning away.

"Oh Danny, but you're much more interesting than a centipede," Vlad chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair goodnaturedly. Danny jerked away.

"Mad scientist much," Danny grumbled, grabbing his own arm as he took a few deep breaths. "Are we done now or what?"

"Yes, I've seen enough."

"So can I go now?"

" No Daniel."

"Why not?" Danny complained sounding very much like a five year old, he played along to annoy the fruitloop.

"You haven't changed one bit, little badger."

"Yeah well neither have you fruitloop!" Danny quipped back.

Vlad sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Can we stop with these childish games?"

"What do you expect, I'm talking to bitterly single old man, who is a cat loving cheesehead," Danny smirked "oh yeah and an evil halfa and mad scientist as well, making me an evil apprentice," Danny said doing a fake frown, with a topic sign.

Vlad eyes glowed red for a second, "Says the immature, naive, goody goody teen superhero who protects people who think he's a freak, and don't appreciate or respect him?"

Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous green. "Hey, that's not true!"

"Daniel, stop. We are getting nowhere. Can I just talk to you, then you can go?"

" Fine," Danny huffed.

"Well when you wake up, you will be at my mansion. And I'm sorry, this might hurt."

"Wait, what?!" Danny backed away, towards the the entrance of the cave. He turned around, only to walk into a glowing green ghost shield. " Vlad this isn't necessary, really? Can't we talk about this?" Danny stuttered, knowing he was cornered. He didn't have time to turn human and try to walk out, but he doubted that would work. _It's probably a ghost and human shield, he thought._

Without hesitation, Vlad flung his arm around Danny's neck, pulling him towards his chest. He whipped a strange device out of his pocket, which Danny hadn't seen before. Vlad struck the devices two sharp tiny nibs onto Danny's chest, letting the boys ghost core go into overdrive for a few seconds. Danny screamed and struggled against him. Relief washed him, when he felt the device being pulled away. Slowly his eyelids became heavy, closing them shut. With no strength to hold himself " _I can't wait for you to use your power for me Daniel."_

"Curse you Vlad," as he fell face first to the ground. _Black._

Please review everyone, we really need reviews on what you think and how to improve it. Weatherkitten is doing this as part of her school project and feedback is needed. So we could use your help.


	8. Chapter 8- Halfa-napped by a Fruitloop

**Authors Note:**

Kia ora (hello in Maorii) well well well another busy term, and glad finsh this chapter at mid term break. . what a blast in my school work…..ooooh sorry (looks to weather kitten)

 **Weatherkitten:** Hello everyone, wait hang on Reid958 is speaking Maori?, good job on showing your kiwiana spirit XD

 **Reid958:** (looks to weatherkitten looking pleased) why thank you (bows) you should join in for 'Hangi' ( Maori dinner)

 **Weatherkitten:** You're very welcome :D don't go too maori on me, next you're gonna do a haka for everyone XD

 **Reid958:** geez why can't i go Maori for once XD i'm Kiwi….no i'm a kiwi bird...i'm a bad dancer. XD

 **Weatherkitten:** You're south african XD

 **Reid958:** yeah that's true, i eat south African food anyway. (laughs) But STILL i'm Kiwi! ….I'm a New zealand citizen.

 **Weatherkitten:** Don't worry, I'm just teasing XD

 **Reid958: -_-'** let's go on the story shall we?...

 **Weatherkitten:** Waa my turn to say something! *pouts* Sorry bout the delay in the chapter, me and Reid958 got distracted and well excited about my plans. I'm gonna go see her in her hometown in October for 4 days :D *dances and hops round the room and grins madly *

 **Reid958:** (Jumps around the house and never stops being excited and stops now tired) …sooooo *pants* can we keep going …*pants*... with the story? (cheeky tried grin)

 **Weatherkitten:** Of course! Here's the chapter guys and girls :D

 **Chapter 8 - Halfa-napped by a Fruitloop**

Danny's pleasant dreams were interrupted by the sound of a continuous buzzing of an alarm clock. He groaned groggily into his pillow, his hand reached over and blindly searched for the source of the noise. Not being able to find it, he stretched out his arm even further to the point he was half hanging out of the bed and slipped out. Danny landed face first on a soft blue carpet, while the rest of his body flopped to the ground.

He scrambled up, rubbing his bleary eyes while he made sense of his foreign surroundings. The room contained a single bed with a midnight blue duvet, white sheets and pillows, with a chestnut stand next to it. On the opposite side of the room stood a chestnut dresser. There were no windows to be seen, which made him feel more disoriented and lost. "Where am I ?"

" You're in the ghost zone," a familiar voice behind him informed. Danny turned round to face Plasmius, and memories from the previous day flooded back to his senses. " Seriously Vlad, did you have to knock me out with that alcohol stuff again? It's really not necessary."

Vlad shrugged indifferently. "You wouldn't have come any other way."

Danny frowned. Something wasn't right here, he could sense a cool ecto-energy around him that he only felt in the ghost zone. "Am in your mansion?"

Vlad only smiled and stood up, walking closer to Danny. "What do you think my boy?"

The young halfa walked sideways from the bed, eyeing Vlad cautiously. "Am I? Oh- wait we're in the Ghost zone now?"

"Yes, yes Daniel, why would a normal ghost like me live in the human world heh?"

Danny's bafflement only increased. "But Vlad, we're both half ghosts, remember?"

Vlad shook his head somberly. "Not anymore Daniel."

Danny's eyes widened incredulously "Yo-you're a FULL GHOST? How?"

He remembered talking about it with Sam, but he never thought it was actually true.

"Yes well, remember how your father left me in space when I tried to make that asteroid tangible two years back?"

"Hmm yeah I think so," Danny replied.

"Well I was sitting on a floating asteroid, pondering my new life as a space nomad when an asteroid hurtled towards me. All I could do was blink as I was smashed into a rock and suddenly everything turned black."

Vlad looked up the ceiling as if telling a scary story around a bonfire.

"Then the very first thing, when i woke up, everything was white like glowing stars, it took awhile to adjust the brightness. I couldn't feel my body and yet colder, than I used to feel. That's when i looked at my own body, I freaked out a bit when i saw parts of my ectoplasm was putting me together piece by piece.

That's when it dropped me onto the ground, I found it very hard to get up and felt so weak and so- powerless.

Oh and of course someone was there. It was one of the elder observants from the clocktower, known to be the councils of the Ghost Zone.

"When did you figure out what really happened to you?" Danny asked. "That you had died- well fully?"

Vlad sighed, looking troubled. "Well I found out when I couldn't change back to my human form, no matter how much I tried. To make sure nothing physically was preventing me from changing back, I took some tests on myself. To know that you're really- dead is feeling that you no heartbeat."

Danny had never seen Vlad look so distraught, and it made him wonder if this was really Vlad he was talking to. He didn't know what to say back to Vlad. He couldn't imagine being in that same position, waking up to find out he had lost his humanity. Honestly, it terrified him and made his blood run cold.

Maybe Vlad had changed? He couldn't be sure, it could all be a big ruse to make Danny trust him But he wasn't really worried about that at the moment. Now that he had had time to clear his foggy mind, which was freaked out by the fact Vlad had captured him.

Clearing his throat. "Um- right, sorry about- all that happening," he replied rather awkwardly. "Do you mind if we go back to the question of why the heck you captured me?" Danny asked, looking around frantically for some kind of escape. There was one door at one end of the room, but how would he get past Vlad?

Vlad smirked when he saw the boy looking desperately for a way to escape. He stepped forward, cornering Danny. "There's no escape, the walls in this room are ghost and human proof. So you might as well sit tight here for awhile and wait for me to tell you what I want you to do for me."

Danny grimaced. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want your friends and family to stay out of harm's way. Now remember I told you earlier, I want you to use your time powers to take me back in time 2 years ago, so that I can stop myself from trying to turn the asteroid intangible, so I don't get abandoned in space by your idiot father and yet won't have to be a full ghost anymore." Vlad grinned deviously, his eyes glowing a evil red at the thought.

Danny gulped nervously "Y-y-you what?"

"Good, then shall we start mmm?"

Danny hesitated, "Start with what?"

"Oh you know, practies your time powers, I set you up a training room here. I want to send a camera to see if taking the camera back in time really works. So it's like a test object, just to be sure."

'"You're kidding me, you're actually serious about this?" Danny scoffed. When he heard the fruitloop tell him about his plans before, he was doubtful. Even if he wanted to do what Vlad wanted, which he in no way agreed with, he barely had much control of his time powers yet. He only could freeze time for a couple of minutes, and he had no idea how to travel in time. Danny had only earlier figured out how to freeze time by accident and pure luck.

Vad rolled his eyes "Yes Daniel, before we go" Vlad grabbed Danny's thin arm and handcuffed him to himself. _Just a precaution, to stop him trying to run away or wander off, Vlad thought._ "Vlad is this really necessary?" Danny protested, growing more and more agitated by the second.

Vlad ignored Daniel and took him out of the room, down a large hallway, noticing it was bigger then Vlads old mansion than he had as human. _Human?_ _Well, half human._

It was weird for him to get his head round the fact that Vlad wasn't half human anymore, but a full ghost. This must mean that Vlad would have to go into the Ghost zone sometimes to keep his form stable and to feed off the natural ecto energy.

"Here we are!" Vlads voice, waking him from his musings.

The room itself was huge! White brick walls towered maybe justy less than 15 meters.

The room has a sleek wooden floor that you would see in a gym. Above there were high stands with computers and everything in there. _That must be where Vlad is going to watch me train_ he thought.

"So," Vlad clapped his hands which his voice echoed, that made Danny shiver slightly.

"This! - is where you're going to train my boy. The walls are ghost proof, so there won't be any way out and all your powers can be used in here."

"So what's happening next?" Danny rubbed his neck, becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

.

"You're going to practice your time powers, I need to throw a camera into your time travel power, so i can see if it works."

"Ehh well there's one problem with that," Danny mumbled.

"What?" Vlad prompted.

" I don't know how," Danny admitted sheepishly.

"What in the blast do you mean?" Vlad snapped. "Don't play stupid with me, boy!"

"Well, I haven't quite figured out how to time travel yet, i only manage to freeze time, 10 days isn't enough to learn it."

"WHAT?!" Vlad yelled, cursing desserts under his breath. Vlad pinched his nose. "Well I guess you'll have to figure out how today!" Vlad uncuffed Danny and himself and walked up the steps to the wooden platform.

" How?" Danny yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW BOY! DO SOMETHING!" Vlad fumed, red in the face.

Danny flinched at his angry voice, may be I can do it. I just need to figure it out. Danny looked at himself before transforming into his ghostly form.

Danny looked round desperately, trying to find some sort of help in the white walls around him. _Okay, Danny just concentrate._

Danny closed his eyes, he tried to find the same spark of new power he found when using his time freeze thing.

Danny opened his eyes, to see that time had froze. He looked over to a frozen Vlad, who was intently watching him. He snapped out of concentration, and turned to look at Vlad.

Vlad shouted into the encom, "Try again Daniel!"

Danny's frustration and anger boiled to the surface at Vlad's words. He wasn't some toy to play with and manipulate. And he was sick and tired of having to listen and obey Vlad's threats, and demands. Why wasn't he angry before?

With angry power wanting to lash out of his chest, Danny clenched his fists, before letting out a scream. A bright white glow exploded the large room. Danny looked indeed angry, eyes glowing with raging power.

Vlad grinned, pleased at what was happening. "Yes yes my boy let that out!"

" SHUT UP VLAD!" Danny screamed, and poured out energy into his hands. _Damn the consequences Danny thought._ He fired volleys of energy at Vlad, which hit unsuspecting Vlad dead on. Vlad was harshly thrown into the wall, and crashed through the wooden platform below, destroying it.

"What are doing!?" Vlad dodged just narrowly missed him.

" I'm sick and tired of being your toy!" Danny shrieked. "Not to mention I really want to go home!"

"When will you ever learn boy, you are mine and have been since the moment we met," Vlad replied smoothly, his conviction clear in every word.

The comment had finally hit Danny, Danny lashed another great power, glowing brighter than before. But a strange white cloud appeared in front of him. The white glowing cloud opened like a round circle and from behind shaping like a trumpet. But inside the cloud it showed like a screen showing the reality of time.

At that moment, Danny's anger suddenly disappeared, like storm clouds had been lifted from his head. He stared at the strange glow and the screen, gasping in awe for a moment.

The screen showed a baby self, small curls of light black hair, and those baby blue eyes. The little Danny was cradled on his mother's chest, she wore a hospital gown and his father held a green teddy bear and was waving it to his son with a large goofy grin.

This surprised Danny, causing him to shut off his power leaving everything in the gym in complete darkness, until a few moments later the emergency lights went on with Vlad towering over him, looking somewhat pleased.

Danny gasped', finding it a bit hard to breath, but his bearings were coming back to normal, core hurting and limbs aching.

"H- how did I do?" Danny squeaked, suddenly feeling vulnerable and small with Vlad looming over him.

"Very good," Vlad said calmly. Danny searched his face for any sign of anger, but came up with nothing from his impassive gaze.

"But I thought you would be mad- I," Danny frowned, eyeing the man before him.

"Well, understandably, I was frustrated at first, but then I figured that you were almost there," Vlad explained. "I just needed to push you to your breaking point for you to unlock your power."

Danny first thought was, " Fruitloop." Why the heck would Vlad be purposely pushing his buttons like that? Then again, Vlad hadn't changed one bit. He wouldn't be Vlad if he didn't take up the opportunity to mess with his head. "So Fruitloop, you mean I- I actually did that?" pointing to the ceiling where he left that strange voltex.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the boys antics. "Yes you did. Now let's move on, shall we?"

Danny stood up, slightly stumbling at his weight.

"Is this my life now Vlad?" Danny snapped suddenly. "Locked up in the ghost zone, training day and night- breaks and fruit loops for breakfast would be nice," Danny commented, smirking sardonically at his own joke.

Vlad mentally groaned at the last pun. He sighed. "I'm not letting you go until you got this power in control, yet we need to put a camera in to make sure it all worked."

Danny groaned, dragging his hand down his face. "Look, I really don't want to do this, it feels so wrong, it's past Plasmius, get over it and move on," Danny stated firmly, getting more and more exasperated at the man's persistence.

"Do i have to remind you Daniel," he said, holding the remote and striding to the large metal and wide windowed doors, Danny chased after him, only to have the door slides shut in front of his face. "VLAD WAIT!" Danny cried but to Vlad on the other side he sounded like faded mumbles. Vlad pressed a key panel and opened another door to the other side inside the gym revealing a small bedroom with no windows.

"You'll sleep there tonight Daniel," he spoke through the control panel that acted as an intercom.

"So what time is it now, nap time?" Danny mocked bitterly.  
"Yes," Vlad replied. With that he left the boy alone as he strode along the hallway, purposefully ignoring the boy's angry shouts.

 **Meanwhile with Tucker and Sam-**

"Hey Mr Foley and Miss Manson, have you by any chance seen Danny?" Mr Lancer asked, a worried and concerned expression plastered on his face " I've been trying to gather all the students together for the last half hour so I can headcount them before we leave but I have no idea where he is".

"Maybe he's gone ghost fighting" Dash guessed with a roll of his eyes and a hint of jealously

" I thought that he might of gone exploring, since he's been gone for awhile now" Tucker added, a hint of worry starting to leak into his voice. He wasn't really paying much attention when Danny left earlier.

" Darn it, I knew something was up!" Sam interjected. " We need to go look for him!"

" Now calm down Miss Manson, I'm sure Danny hasn't-" Mr Lancer cut off when Sam, and soon after Tucker, ran off the direction in where they last saw Danny heading.

Sam sprinted up the hillside into the forest, Tucker huffing and puffing after her. She soon came to a wide clearing, a huge cave with a field of green grass.

"Danny said he was going to explore and needed to go toilet," Sam said surely. She frantically went round and examined each rock, dirt and fallen leaves on the ground, searching for any clue that would lead her to Danny's whereabouts . "There has to be some clue that would tell us what happened to Danny, like some blood or..."

Kwan nudged Dash and snickered "Danny always uses the toilet or really just some stupid old excuse".

This hit Sam's heart, she walked to Dash and jabbed of her finger on his chest. "Dash and Kwan this serous, super powers or not? He could get hurt!".

"Eh- guys what's this weird watch thingie?" Matt said examining a sleek steeled object, which appeared to look like a black watch.

Sam grabbed it instantly knowing who the watch belonged to. It was Danny's, the one his father made for him in case of emergencies. Sam clicked a small button to turn on the device, letting a flicker of green glow on the screen as it beeped faintly.

Sam groaned when she saw at how low the battery level was on the watch, and quickly looked for the FentonWorks number. She then pressed in the number which then made the word 'help' appear on the screen. Sam clicked it. She sighed in frustration, wishing that this stupid thing would act as a walkie talkie instead of some cheap tracker that wouldn't help her much at the moment. As Sam clicked the help button, the watch died. Her heart sunk at this, hoping Danny's parents got a hint of the watch's tracker.

"Where are you Danny?" Sam asked forlornly, as if asking the surroundings to tell her what had happened.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll find him," Tucker rubbed the girl's shoulder comfortingly as tears formed in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny groaned miserably and rubbed his face. How long had he been stuck in this room? Definitely hours, maybe even days, but he no idea how long he'd been there. Danny stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering if his friends had discovered his disappearance and were looking for him. He hoped they were because he didn't know how long he'd stay sane being stuck this room.

He suddenly brightened, remembering his parents had installed a tracking advice to find him into his watch, which he must have dropped during his encounter with Vlad. His friends would've found it by now. He unconsciously frowned at the thought of Vlad. Not that he missed Vlad or anything, but he hadn't seen Vlad for hours. It was weird.  
He hopped off his bed and onto the wooden floor. He may as well start training, as he had nothing else to entertain him. But to be honest, he was more interested in learning and developing his new powers after he accidently created a cloud window into the past yesterday. He was as much curious about his newfound capabilities as he was fearful.

Danny yelped suddenly when he heard a loud banging on his door, startled by the sudden noise. Danny assumed it was Vlad giving him food through the trap door again. Danny walked over towards the large heavy door. Danny opened the door to find a white plastic plate of roast vegetables and chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. _Well, least I can't complain about the food around here._ As much as he felt like a prisoner, being slided food through a trapdoor, he tried to stay positive as much as he could.

Danny sat down on the hard floor leaning his back against the wall as he picked up his knife and fork, digging into his food heartily.

"Sam dear, are you sure you searched there?". There could be a ghost after Danny", Maddie said worriedly, her mind in a muddle as she clutched her phone in her hands.

Sure, her son had ghost powers, but she was still worried about him, like any other mother would be knowing her son was missing.

' Don't worry Ms Fenton, we won't stop looking for him. We'll look everywhere untill we find him" Sam stated, acting much calmer than she felt. Internally she was panicking, but she had to stay focused on finding on Danny and nothing else. Someone had to, otherwise they'd get nowhere.

"Can't you track his ectoplasmic signiture?" Tucker sugguested, hope shinning in his eyes.

Jack shook his head sadly "No there's a radio wave blocking the signals from our tracker. So we can't use the tracker to find Danny.". Maddie walked over rubbing her husbands shoulder, ressuring him. "Well, lets just hope we're find h- oh why won't this stupid phone won't work?!" Maddie grumbled,, pressing buttons frantically. Jack took the phone and smashed it with his foot "Better dear?"

Sam sighed "This is going to take awhile". looking to Tucker wearily who just shrugged at her.

" Danny " Vlad called expectantly from the otherside of the door. " Time for training".

Danny groaned and rolled to the side of the bed, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to get up, he just wanted to stay in his bed and never wake up so Vlad would leave him alone. But, alas, he heard a loud metal click againist the walls. The huge doors opened and Vlad walked out with a very unamused expression. " I said, get up Daniel" Vlad repeated firmly, also there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. " I know you're awake"

Danny stayed still as a sleeping statue, eyes closed, trying to breathe evenly. He was face down into his pillow, so he could'nt see Vlad.  
Vlad grinned mischievously. " So be it,"

Vlad reached over and rolled up Danny in the duvet, picking him up off the bed and carrying him in his arms. Muffled yelps could be heard through the duvet as Danny tried to wriggle free. Vlad chuckled and walked through the doorway, kicking the door to Danny's room shut behind him.

As Vlad was walking down the hallway to the training room, Danny realised Vlad's mistake.

' _He did'nt handcuff me, I can try escape. It's my only chance_ ' Danny phased through the duvet, landing right on his back, slightly winded by the fall. He jumped up onto his feet just as Vlad saw the duvet flop in his arms. Danny took Vlad's moment of surprise as a head start, he scrambled to his feet, quickly changing into his ghost form. Danny bolted forward through the air, making a quick decision to turn right as one hallway branched into two. Danny flinched as he heard Vlad yelling after him, incense clear in his voice. Danny floated with energy rolling in his chest, feeling slightly relieved as he heard Vlad's voice beginning to fade. "Yes! I've bet the old fruitloop"

"I don't think so" Vlad quipped, blocking his escape route. Danny yelped and then realised something. ' _Ah ha, in the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts"_ He turned left around the corner, turning human so he could phase through the wall. "Danny 1- Vlad-0" he whispered, smirking triumphantly.

The more Danny tried to find his way out, the more maze like it became. Danny would go through doors, but whichever way he went, he found himself in empty room or a stairway. What Danny didn't know was that because this was Vlad's haunt, only Vlad knew the layout of the mansion. Danny's heart drummed in his chest, his panic rising as he heard Vlad's shouts growing nearer. _There must be way outta here that I haven't seen yet._ Danny shrieked, quick thinking, taking a sharp turn around and stepped through the wall on his right. Danny gulped in dread as spotted Skulker a few meters away, turned away from him, working on something on the counter he couldn't see from this angle. Skulker sniffed the air suddenly, sensing Danny's presence. " Whelp?" " What are you doing here?" He turned invisible just as Skulker turned around, leaning into the nearest wall as if he could somehow meld into it. Skulker's confused look turned into one of wicked glee. " Are you playing a game of hide and seek with Vlad, runt?"

Danny stayed silent, slinking around the edge of the room. Skulker walked around the room, sniffing in the air. " I may not be able to see you, but you're scent is close". Danny brightened as he saw a open door a few meters away, a glimmer of the ghost zone glimmering through it. He rushed towards it, not caring if he was heard now, being so close to freedom. The more distance between Skulker and especially Vlad the better. Skulker eyes widened as he realised his mistake, hearing Danny's footsteps approached the unguarded door. Danny flashed into ghost form once he reached the opening, remaining invisible as he flew into the green depths of the ghost zone, hoping that his ecto signature could blend in with the natural ghostly ambience of the place.

Danny felt relieved looking as he flew further away from the nasty old Vlad. Danny anxiously looked for some clues to which direction he should take to the Fenton Portal, not wanting Vlad or Skulker to catch up with him and find him.

He had no idea where abouts in the ghost zone he was, as there were no landmarks anywhere to guide him. He mentally groaned, frustrated at himself and the whole ordeal he was in . He had a lot to explain to his friends, feeling guilty for keeping so much from them. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts, when he felt a strange energy in his chest, strong yet familiar to him from the training with Vlad . Curious, he eagerly focused on it. Danny started glowing white again, when a cloud appears in front of him, in the shape of a circle. Danny grinned gasping in awe of the pretty light, but that didn't last long till a strong gust of wind blew at his face and knocked him out.


End file.
